Harrys's sake
by shrek1430
Summary: On the horrible night of Halloween James dies and lily doesn't. lily has to take some steps for harry's sake which will turn their life for better. what will be the change and how will they adjust with it.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY'S SAKE**

**Chap 1-Welcome**

**A/N:-**** Re-edited… due to mistakes and grammatical problems the chap is reposted. Content is same… please review…. Hope all of you will like it now…**

It was 31st of July, first year of James and Lily's marriage. James was pacing in the hallways of St.Mungo's while Lily was in the operation room with the doctor. It has been two hours since Lily went in. Remus and Sirius were sitting on a bench watching their best friend pacing in the hallway in front of them in nervousness.

Earlier that evening, the three Marauders and Lily were sitting in the living room of James and Lily's house at Godric's Hallow, when suddenly Lily started screaming in pain, catching attention of all three men in room. As fast as James could, with the help of his two best friends, brought Lily to the St.Mungo's. It was all in such a hurry that James couldn't think of any do's n don'ts. He was bloody nervous. He just started pacing in the hallways to release his nervousness.

He started thinking, '_what was going to happen now? Why was he nervous? He knew this was going to happen, didn't he_?' He should be happy. He was feeling like he would suffocate with all the nervousness he carried . Why was he feeling like this? He is going to be a father, and he relished the idea very much. He was waiting for it to happen for the last 7 months. But now all he could do was get nervous.

"James, everything will be fine," Sirius assured his best friend and kept an assuring hand on his shoulder, even when he couldn't believe it himself.

He was going to be a godfather to the newborn. When James and Lily told this news to him, he thought they were kidding him. But when they told him it was true, he didn't know what to say; he was overjoyed.

Remus too joined his friends and tried to reassure both of them. Remus was equally happy that he was going to become a uncle.

"Hey, what do you think it will be? A boy or a girl? " Remus asked.

"Girl," Sirius answered quickly.

"No, I think it will be a boy just like James," Remus said and looked at James for his opinion.

"I don't care if it is a boy or a girl, all I know is that it will be _our_ baby." First time in last two hours, he smiled at the thought. And his friend could see the twinkle in his eyes, like the one in Dumbledore's.

"I think you are right, James. All that matters is that I will be its' godfather," Sirius said proudly.

The three friends sat on the bench which was first occupied by the two Marauders, but now by all three of them, discussing about the baby that was going to be born any time soon. Though James was nervous, not for one minute did his mind part from the thought of Lily who was in the operation theatre. May be nervous for this reason he was- a premature delivery.

He spoke with all the doctors he came across every time he came to St.Mungos about everything in this pregnancy. Some doctors had told him it may be fast like in few hours while it can also take a long time. And now he didn't like it. He couldn't think of Lily in pain for almost two hours now, because when he had seen her in pain earlier this evening, he had goose bumps on his neck.

The three friends talked an hour or so. About the changes in their lives, how happy they were, or the name of the baby. Then discussed more about the room that all four had decorated for the

baby since Lily broke the news of her pregnancy. They ridiculed over their reactions on the news she gave. If one could have seen them at that time, one couldn't possibly think of more hysterical reaction which were on their faces. They were in middle of their chat when they heard a baby cry. Complete silence. All three friends looked at each other, with just one feeling – overjoyed.

"Did you hear that?" James was the first to break the silence, as he couldn't believe his own ears. He was ecstatic.

Remus and Sirius were so happy that they couldn't even utter a word so just nodded, which was enough for James at that moment. Before both could react any further they saw James take a run towards the operation theatre just to collide with the doctor who was coming out of the OT to inform them.

"Sorry," James apologized without realizing who he was apologizing to. He was just anxious to see his baby.

"Mr. Potter?" the doctor asked. Remus and Sirius joined to hear the information of the child.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations, your wife has just delivered a baby boy. He's six pounds, 12 inches long and born at 10: 53 pm." Doctor assured James. It was hard to miss the proud smile that appeared on his face.

"How's Lily? And where's my baby? Can I see them? Is everything alright?" Before James could ask any more, the doctor placed a calming hand over James shoulder to assure him everything was fine.

"Mr. Potter, calm down. Your wife and baby both are in good health and your baby is being cleaned right now and both will be shifted to a room. You can see them then." Doctor said and walked away leaving the three very happy Marauders alone.

James turn around to face his friends and hugged them. Five minutes later, he was in the room with his wife and son, while Remus and Sirius waited outside to give them some family time.

While James was experiencing the pleasure of holding his son, Severus sat in his armchair at Spinners' End thinking deeply with a expression of utter grief.

The news of Lily pregnant with James' baby had eaten him from inside out. He believed he had lost Lily completely. From the last seven months he was keeping himself extremely busy trying hard not to think about Lily but failed. The picture of James and Lily with their baby had haunted him ever since. He could hardly sleep, the black clad man and a Death Eater was becoming thinner and thinner and more agitated than ever. Others Death Eaters were scared of him, and Voldemort was happy seeing him do his work with more determination than he had ever witnessed.

Three hours ago, news of Lily been admitted in St. Mungo's had reached him. He was depressed and was fuming with anger. Voldemort could see his follower fuming with anger but before he could do something, the later had Apparated to Spinners' End. He thought of visiting St.Mungo's to make sure Lily was fine, but he couldn't face the Marauders which he knew would be there. He tried everything he could do to release the tension; he brewed some potions which had always helped him but this time they failed. He sat in his armchair thinking of Lily and the time they spent together.

Severus was brought out of his deep thoughts by a Patronus from his informer, which informed him Lily had given birth to a baby boy and both were in good health. Severus sank more into his chair after he heard the news and was happy that Lily was in good health but how could he ignore the love of his life with a baby of his school rival. He had to visit Lily himself to assure she was fine, after a premature delivery. He knew he didn't need to, but couldn't control his dead heart which beat only for one person even now – _Lily__._

Severus thought he would visit St. Mungo's just to see Lily and maybe for the last time. He wished he could spend some time with her just to wish her a final goodbye. Would James, by any chance, allow him to be alone with his wife? Better try than regret, he thought. Before he could lose his calm stupor he decided to visit the hospital. He apparated to the hospital and went to the reception.

"In which room would be Lily P..P..Potter?" he asked. The nurse at the reception looked up from her work to see a tall, thin man all clad in black with deep black eyes glaring at her with mixed expression which she couldn't identify; those of grief, happiness, pain, anger, care, nervousness.

"Room number 504, M ward, " she replied with a questioning look on her face.

He turned on his heels and walked towards the M ward.

James entered the room. On the bed in front of him was Lily, his wife sitting with a small baby in her arms, their son. His smile touched his eyes and walked swiftly towards them keeping his gaze on them all the time. He sat on the chair beside her bed which had a crib on the other side. Lily looked directly in his eyes and stared for a moment relating the happiness through their eyes with a smile on their face. James leaned on Lily's side and planted a kiss on her forehead and on his sons small forehead. James had unsheded tears in his eyes, not of sorrow but of pure happiness.

"James, our son," Lily said and moved her arms holding their son towards him to hand him over. James was more than happy to take his son in his arms. He sat down on his chair comfortably to make his son more comfortable against his chest.

"Welcome to the world kid," James told his son.

Sometime later, Remus and Sirius entered the room. They came and stood by James and started cooing their nephew.

"Hey, he is so cute. He has got your eyes, Lily, and looks lot like you," Sirius said.

"But his hair is just like yours, James – raven and messy," Remus added.

"How are you, Lily?" Sirius asked a little worried.

"I'm good, don't worry. I would be running behind you to hex if you like," Lily replied cheekily. Sirius was relieved after hearing it and had a grin on his face.

"Have both of you decided any name for him?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, we have," James stated looking at his wife with a grin on his face.

"Have a seat first," Lily told them, which they willingly did.

"He would be Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter," James told his best friend, while looking at them with a sleeping Harry still in his arms.

At this moment, Severus came looking for Lily and heard what James just told the blood traitor and werewolf._ Harry James Potter, son of __James and Lily __Potter__. _He stopped just in front of the door which was now open and looked inside and the first thing was, (his) Lily smiling. He was appeased to see her fine. But then his eyes saw James Potter with his baby and friends, and that was it. He couldn't take any more and decided to leave. Just then, Lily looked towards the door and saw Severus standing there and was about to call him but he started walking and was out of sight. This scene was going to haunt him for a long time now. "Harry Potter-_son of __James and Lily __Potter" _ was all he could think about the whole way to Spinners' End. He reached his private study and fell on his knees in front of his desk and unsheded tears started shedding. His insides was screaming, and yelling. He was on fire.

While in St.Mungo's, Sirius exclaimed, "_Harry James Potter… awesome!"_

"Yeah… I like it…. It suits him," Remus agreed.

"He's going to have a great future…. " said James.

"Is there any doubt on it? With a witch performing miracles in charms and a wizard with excellent seeker qualities and one of the best Aurors ever as his parents and not to forget his godfather and loving furry uncle," Sirius cheerfully added.

"Obviously a godfather and uncle to teach him pranks of all kind and spoil him with their love," accused James.

"Oh just stop you three, you do believe there is a small baby in this room who doesn't wish to hear all these kind thoughts this soon," Lily finally silenced them.

They spent the rest of the four days at the hospital cheerfully with James always with Lily and Harry and sometimes joined by Sirius and Remus.

Finally Lily and Harry came back home.

"Welcome to our Home Sweet Home, honey," James welcomed both.

"Hey let me take a picture! You three stop there." Sirius came running in the room with his camera.

"What about a family photo with little Harry?" Lily asked Remus and Sirius.

They both joined happily and a whole set of photos started being clicked with everyone and individually with Harry.

"Let's take him to his new room and have him some rest."

They started ascending towards Harry's new room on the first floor besides the master suit. The room consisted of a crib surrounded with toys. Ceiling was magically lit with stars so that baby won't get scared at night. The room had cheerful colors on the walls and an armchair near the window which faced the fountain in the garden.. There was a bookshelf on the right of the crib which was filled with baby story books. In front of the crib was a wooden box with all sorts of toys for Harry. And beside the bathroom door was a closet for his clothes and a changing table. The room was dimly lit by the torches on the walls. A sweet baby scent rushed throughout the room which added to the pleasant atmosphere and the grand decor.

Harry was placed into his crib which was in Lily and James bedroom for the time being. Harry happily and peacefully rested in his crib. They then bid goodbye to the friends and headed towards their room for some peaceful time alone.


	2. The B'day Boy

**Chap2**- **The B'day Boy**

**A/n:- Hey guys thanks for your kind reviews I'll try to add as much I can to the story. I would like to update it every Saturday. So you don't have to wait for much longer. Hope you like this chapter. A big thanx to my beta. Please review after reading it. Re-edited.**

"James, have you packed everything for Harry?" Lily asked.

"Yes hon, I did" James said exasperated.

"At what time will the portkey be activated?"

"10 mins from now" James told his wife for the tenth time this morning. Dumbledore had asked the Potters to spend the Christmas at Hogwarts. For this, he arranged and sent them a portkey which would be activate on the Christmas morning transporting them to the Hogwarts.

So James and Lily spend most of their Christmas morning packing theirs and Harry's stuff and waiting for Sirius and Remus to arrive so they could leave.

They all were super-excited that Harry will be acquainted with their magical world for the first time. The five month old was aloof of all this excitement around him. He was sleepy as he had to wake early this morning. Thusthe three were waiting for the two marauders to arrive. Five mins later both arrived with their rucksacks.

"Hey kiddo, how are you this fine Christmas morning?" Sirius went towards Harry who was drowsing in his mum's arms.

"What took you so long? The portkey will be activat in just 2 mins." Lily complained.

"Harry's Christmas gift took us long enough." Remus said glaring at Sirius who had a smirk on his face.

"And what is it that you brought for Harry?" James asked coming over Lily.

Remus and Sirius shared a glance and smiled at James and Lily evilly.

"Hurry up. Just a min left for the portkey to be activated. Gather around it." Lily hurried checking her pocket watch.

They all gathered around the coffee table which had a tin can and held it. They felt a jerk behind their navel and were transported to the Hogwarts gate.

Hagrid was waiting for them by the gate. On their arrival he tightly hugged the three marauders and then lunged for Lily and Harry. On seeing little Harry, joyful tears appeared in his giant but loving eyes.

"It's good to be back again" exclaimed James. They all proceeded towards the castle. They were greeted at the great hall by the over excited staff and Dumbledore.

"Ah, here comes another potter. Harry my boy, good to see you." Dumbledore took Harry who was wide awake by then from Lily's arms. He welcomed all of them warmly. Harry started playing with Dumbledore's white, snowy and long beard who was relishing the joy on Harry's face.

"Harry, meet your grandpa Albus Dumbledore" Lily told Harry. He looked at the person carrying him and smiling at him. He had moon spectacles on his nose, had long white hair just like his beard with which he was playing and a hat was seated on his head. Altogether he looked funny to Harry.

"Gapa?" Harry asked his mother with wide eyes who nodded.

"It seems Harry likes your beard Albus." Remus teased.

All the Hogwarts staff took turns on scooping Harry who enjoyed all the attention he received though he was bit afraid of Trelawney. All were introduced to him by his parents one by one. They went to the great hall by the giant Christmas tree. The great hall was decorated and lit for Christmas. The Christmas fairies that were hanging on the tree were singing carols. There were few students present in the castle.

Everyone exchanged gifts. Harry was joyous on seeing his heap of gifts that Lily piled aside. He opened them one by one with the help of his parents. He got a lot of candies, toys, story books, etc. He received a latest magic train set from his parents and Quidditch baby training kit from Sirius and Remus which included a broom, much to Lily's annoyance. They had a wonderful lunch and showed Harry the whole castle. The whole day Lily was giving Remus and Sirius tough looks. Except that, the two days went happily. All five enjoyed the stay.

Time seemed to be flying and Harry would be one year old in a week. This one year passed fast but was hectic for both Lily and James as they both had to keep a constant eye on Harry who was getting mischievous day by day. Harry was sleeping in his crib and Lily and James were in the living room discussing and planning Harry's b'day bash. Remus, Sirius and Peter came through the floo and joined them.

"Hey love birds. Cuddling nicely?" Sirius teased them for which he received a punch on his shoulder from Lily. They all took seats around the coffee table.

"So what's the plan?" Remus enquired. Since his arrival, Peter was lost in his own thoughts and was sitting as far as possible from them.

"The guest list includes all Hogwarts staff, some of our colleagues from ministry, neighbors and some acquaintances" James informed them. Lily wished to call Severus but James denied and Lily failed to convince him.

"The feast will be managed by the elves under my supervision" Lily stated.

"Remus and Peter you will handle the decorations, Sirius and I will deal with the invitations."

"Hey Peter. Are you alright? You look so lost." James caringly asked.

"Yeah just a little tired. Don't worry mate. I will see you tomorrow. I think I need some rest." Peter assured James, went to the fireplace and flooed to his house. He had something else going in his miniscule mind.

"He's behaving quite weird these days." Said Sirius and shrugged.

"He also made an excuse when Lily was admitted in St. Mungo's for his absence" added Remus.

"He even rarely meets."

"I think he is ignoring us. I had to drag him from his workplace today. " Sirius told them.

"He wasn't like this when we graduated." James confessed.

"He never was like this before, something is bothering him or he is planning something without us" Sirius said with a scowl for which he received a smack on his arm second time this evening.

"Maybe he's having some problem. Give him some space he will be back to normal. If something was troubling him he would have told us." Lily sympathized

"If he's planning something for us then I think I will not bug him more." Remus joked.

"I think you are right Lily. Let's just hope he is back to normal. I miss the old Peter." James hoped.

"Dinner's ready" Lily announced.

"This time you two give Harry some normal present or else I will scramble you both."

On the night of 30th July, James and Lily were having a nice sweet chat in their room with each other of how this one year went after they tucked Harry in his crib for the night.

"It's like just yesterday I was pacing in the halls of St. Mungo's to release some of my tension when I first heard his cry."

"This year with our Harry really flew like mere minutes."

"I don't know Lily if I ever told you this before. You really made my life worth living and with Harry you gave me the best gift anyone could ever give me." Lily blushed after that and James received a kiss on his cheeks for that.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have asked for anything more. You two are my life now."

"I can't even think of one day without you two now." With that they both fell asleep for they had a much worked out day ahead for them.

31st July raised sunny and warm. Lily and James got themselves ready and walked towards Harry's room together to wake him up. Harry was woken up by both his parents with a loud HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY call much to his dislike but then realized it was his birthday and didn't complain.

He had all his favorites for brunch which he enjoyed a lot. Thanks to Lily's cooking skills. He got brand new robes for the evening bash with matching footwear. After lunch Lily and James gave him a magical ring which would grow with him, which was a Potter heirloom. James was proud of Harry and saw a glint in his son's eye and was relieved that he liked it. Harry loved his gift and accepted it with a giggle. Both parents hugged their son and planted kisses on his cheeks and forehead.

They got ready for the bash with Harry in his new purple robes. Lily wore a pretty red flowing gown which hugged every curve, her hair were done very elegantly which were flowing in curls around her face. James was dressed in black formals with a bow tie which enhanced his features, his hair were a little manageable to his daily messed ones. The family of three looked happy with a very much laughing Harry.

The whole living room was beautifully decorated with balloons, ribbons and different magical objects which gleamed in the evening light. Most of the decoration consisted of blue and purple which were Harry's favorite colors. The furniture was charmed to accommodate all the guests, soft music was played. Wall behind the coffee table was charmed to display HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY with burning crackers at short intervals. Harry was enjoying all this extra attention and thrilled to see the charmed wall. He was trying to get down from Lily's arms and have a closer look of the wall. Sirius, Remus and Peter were already there giving final touch to everything. Peter was no better than the last time. The first guests to arrive were Dumbledore and Hagrid.

"Ganpa…" Harry was the first to notice Albus. Harry was very delighted to see his grandpa there.

"Harry my boy, Happy Birthday. When you grew this big?" Dumbledore asked Harry who was again playing with his beard.

"That's still a mystery to us." James replied, which caused everyone to laugh.

Soon all the guests arrived and were gathered around the table to cut a big yummy chocolate cake with HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY written on it. Thanks to the house elves for that. Harry blew the candle after making a wish. He was hugged by all the guests and gifts were showered upon him. This time the gifts heap was much bigger than the one at Christmas. Sirius applied cake icing on Harry's face which made him look like cake himself, for which he received a stern look from Lily but James shared a grin. Sirius had gifted him a toddler broom while Remus gifted him books. Everyone enjoyed the feast and went home happily. Harry was too tired after the exciting party and went to sleep immediately after it.

The next morning there was chaos at the potter house.

"James, if anything is broken or Harry even has a scratch, I will strangle you and your idiot friend who gifted it to him." Lily screamed. Harry was riding his toddler broom which Sirius had gifted him and was having fun riding in air and making his parents run after him. While Lily and James were trying to catch their son all around the house, the floo turned green and Sirius stepped in and was met with running Lily and James behind a very excited Harry on his new broom.

"Harry stop and came down now." James ordered.

"Who in his right mind would gift a one year old with a broom?...!"

"I'm going to kill you, padfoot." James yelled still running.

He was watching the whole scene from the doorway. He was trying every ounce of his will power not to laugh but couldn't control it any more for which he received a death glare from Lily who just realized the presence of the devil who was really going to receive a nice lecture and near death experience from her. Padfoot was rolling on the floor laughing watching the riot he had caused indirectly.

"Get up you idiot and help us get Harry down without him getting hurt. You caused this to happen and now you will stop it" Lily ordered with a no nonsense tone. Fearing for his dear life he got up and was trying to get Harry down with Lily and James.


	3. Endangered Potters

**Chap3- Endangered Potters**

Aa/n:- Hope you guys like this chap too. Thanx for the wonderful reviews. A big thanx to my beta. And plzzz review after you read this.

Sitting on his rocking armchair near the fireplace, Severus Snape was lost in deep thoughts about a prophecy which included his master's demise. It entailed the destruction of the Dark Lord. If it was true then he would be heavily rewarded but if not then he would be burnt to ashes slowly and painfully. It had been a year and above from the last time he had seen Lily in the hospital.

The order of phoenix was working untiringly to stop the Dark Lord who was at his peak. The ministry was greatly affected and threatened for any action against him. The death eaters were all around the ministry making it work as their master appease. The muggleborns and half bloods were attacked and killed mercilessly. Voldemort had a powerful army including every dark creature, giants, dementors, werewolves, vampires to name a few. The aurors were helpless to avoid the destruction caused by him and his death eaters. Many places, not excluding monuments of importance in wizarding culture, also were brought to dust because of them. Every now and then the daily prophet was full of the articles and pictures of the devastation they caused.

Severus was never brought to field as Voldemort was intending to use his mastery in potions to help him in every possible way. At last one day Severus came striding at the riddle manor looking for his master. He had decided to reveal the prophecy he had learned to his master overlooking the future consequences. He found his master in his living room discussing over issues with some of his followers. He stopped in the mid stride thinking whether to interrupt or not. Seeing a perplexed Snape he smiled wickedly and summoned him to have a seat.

"Master, I would like to share a piece of information with you in private." Snape kneeled in front of him before taking a seat. He could see Nagini sprawling besides the cruel brow less dark lord.

"Of course Severus just wait for few minutes."

"It's important my lord." Severus requested.

"Follow me to my study, Severus" dark lord emerged from his seat and started towards his study closely followed by nervous, fearful Severus.

"What was so important Severus that you wished to share with me and interrupted one of my meetings?" dark lord asked with a frown though he knew Severus wouldn't interrupt unless there was something important to tell.

"Master I learned a prophecy about you from one of my trusted persons within the ministry" Severus replied.

"And what is it that brought you here and was that important?"

Severus told the prophecy to the dark lord. This resulted in a very furious reaction from him and Nagini rushed in to calm him. He ordered his inner circle of followers to find out the one mentioned in the prophecy. Sometime later a death eater came in his study with a parchment in his shaky hand and handed it to the dark lord. Voldemort took the parchment from him and Severus found the shades of victory on his face after reading the parchment.

"The list is short." Voldemort exclaimed.

_Neville Longbottom_

_Born on 31__st__ July at 11 am._

_Harry James Potter _

_Born on 31__st__ July at 10:53 pm._

Severus read the parchment and looked horridly at it. How it didn't struck him before? Lily's son was born on the same date. How had he overlooked this fact? Now he had endangered his life along with Lily. What if the dark lord ordered them to kill Harry? Will he be able to face Lily again in his life ever? Would Lily be safe? What will he do if Lily is dead? He was just horrified at the mere thought of it.

"Ahhh… it will be enjoyable to kill them. They are the sons of some of the aurors- the greatest obstacles in my path."

While the dark lord savored the idea of killing the two toddlers and their families Snape was awestricken by the idiocy he did. He was shocked to death by it.

"Bella you can have your fun with the Longbottoms." Dark lord ordered.

"Master when should we do it?" Bellatrix asked pleasantly.

"Take your time Bella." Dark lord was in good mood.

All the death eaters left the room before his mood changed except Severus Snape. He still was looking at the parchment oblivious to the fact that all had left and he was alone with dark lord who was staring at him amazed.

"What has happened Severus? Why do you look so horrified? You should be happy." Dark lord enquired.

"Can I ask you a favor my lord?" Severus asked still looking at the parchment.

Dark lord looked worriedly at Severus and replied "After you brought me this piece of information you can very well ask. What would you like?"

Severus stood from his seat and sat on his knees bending in front of dark lord he spoke "Master please don't harm Lily Potter. I beg of you. Please spare her life."

"You are asking me to spare life of a mudblood?" dark lord's good mood was leaving him.

"Yes my lord" Severus pleaded his earnest.

"You can have many pureblood witches Severus, instead of that mudblood. Ask something for yourself Severus." Dark lord told him and left the room leaving Severus to his misery.

Severus was kneeling on the floor for some time thinking about his options. How can he save Lily's life? Who can help him against Voldemort? Only one name came to his mind at that time ALBUS DUMBELDORE. I have to meet him immediately. Can I trust him? Will he believe me? What if Voldemort came to know about me telling him? He thought this was not the time to think about the consequences. He has to act as fast as he can. Lily's life was in danger. He stood from his place and started to leave. He met Voldemort again in the living room.

"Master , I need time to think about what you suggested."

"Take your time Severus. I will see you tomorrow." Voldemort ordered Snape.

Severus left the riddle manor and apparated to Spinners End. The first thing he did once he reached Spinners End, was to send Albus his patronus with his message to meet urgently. He had to wait for ten minutes before the much anticipated reply. He had asked him to apparate to Hogsmead and then meet him at the castle. He has also sent him the password for the gargoyle. Severus left Spinners End and apparated to Hogsmead where he started walking to Hogwarts. He was nostalgic about all the time spent roaming with Lily in these Hogsmead alleys and the corridors of Hogwarts. He reached the door to the headmasters office.

"Come in Severus" came a voice from inside.

Severus stepped in. Albus was seated behind his desk in his chair looking glum. On the other hand Severus was all clad in his usual black robes which were creased, his hair were greasy and not in order. He looked aghast. Dumbledore asked him to take a seat which he did.

How can I tell all this to Albus? Will he believe me? Should I tell him the prophecy?

"What was so urgent Severus that brought you here? I thought you were a Death Eater from your school years." Albus asked him.

"I need to tell you something about the P..P..Potters" Severus looked in his eyes for the first time since he entered. He told Albus about the prophecy, and the whole discussion with Voldemort. He also begged Albus to save Lily's life.

"Albus please do something and save her life. She is all that I have. I can't lose her. If anything happens to her, I won't be able to forgive myself." Severus requested

"Severus, you were the one to tell Voldemort about the prophecy and now you are begging for Lily's life?"

"I know I made a terrible mistake but I was unaware of the relation between the prophecy and the Potters. I am ready to do whatever it costs me to save them."

"Think over it again, you are probably going to deceive your master. It can also cost you your life if he acknowledges about this." Albus warned.

"I know that. I am ready to do so. Just save Lily's life. I am ready to do whatever you ask me to."

"If you say so Severus, but you will take an unbreakable oath to be a spy for the light and preserve any of our details from Voldemort. If you are ready to do it, then I assure you to protect the Potters from the upcoming disaster."

" I am ready to take the oath, Albus." They both stood and faced each other with their hands entangled and the unbreakable oath was taken. After that Severus was ready to leave.

"Severus would you like to join Hogwarts as the new potions professor? Professor Slughorn has decided to retire. " Albus asked him and winked at him.

"I will think over your proposal and tell you as soon as I can."

"1st September is just 2 weeks away." Albus told him as he was leaving.

As soon as Severus left headmaster's office, Albus flooed to the Potter's. James, Lily and Harry were seated in the living room watching a cartoon movie. Albus stepped into the living room and gained their attention. James motioned Albus to take a seat, and knew from his face that something was important. Lily left the room to place little Harry in his crib so they could talk.

"James I need to discuss some important matters with you."

"Everything fine, Albus?" James asked worried.

"It has came to my notice that Voldemort is on a hunt to kill the three of you. I came here to make you aware of the fact." Just as they were speaking, Lily entered with a house-elf carrying a tray of beverages.

"What's the matter Albus?" asked Lily.

"You should stay protected until the danger ceases."

"Please enlighten us about it." Lily asked, fear clear in her voice.

"I can't give you the details right now. Just stay safe and aware and keep your existence anonymous for a while." Albus suggested.

They discussed some more about it and then Dumbledore left.

James floo called Sirius to come over to the Godric Hallow along with Remus and Peter.

Sirius and Peter arrived sometime later and James informed them about Albus's warning to stay safe and protected. All four were seated in the living room discussing. Remus was busy with the orders work so couldn't join them in this meet.

"Sirius I would like you to be the secret keeper of this place."

"James I'm honored you found me capable of it but I fear I won't be in a position to do so. We have to roam around the world for the auror works. I would rather suggest you think about Peter for this. He is always available in the town so can come by in case of any emergency." Sirius suggested.

"Peter would you like to do it?"

"Of course James, I would love to."

Thus Peter was made the secret keeper of their house. All of them were relieved as they trusted Peter. The night went by.

The next day, a glum faced Severus visited Voldemort and acquainted him about the proposal that Dumbledore put forth to him.

"Master, please suggest me what should I do" a confused looking Severus asked.

"Why would Dumbledore propose you with such a post?" Voldemort asked suspiciously.

"I don't know either but I suppose this is a golden chance for us. I could stay in Hogwarts and spy for you."

"Would you stake your life for your beloved master, Severus?"

"I would be pleased to do so, my lord."

"I can find no flaw in your plan Severus. And anyway I won't relish killing you as you are one of my loyal followers." Voldemort warned.

So on the 1st of September professor Snape was seen sitting on the staff table in the welcome feast at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. The children of the death eaters at Slytherins table were delighted to see him. Two months went by and came the month of Halloween.

The Potters were safe until now but noticed some changes in Peter. Harry was happily growing under the warm care of his parents, godfather and uncles. Lily was fighting an unpleasant conscience. After a fortnight, a certain someone came to visit Voldemort who was happy seeing him. He was one of his new followers. He kneeled in front of him and provided some information which brought a wild cruel smile on the dark lord's face. Seems his desire was nearing its accomplishment. He ordered the other person to meet tomorrow evening.

On the eve of Halloween, some shouting and yelling was heard from the master suit of the Potters house at Godric Hallow. After some time a fuming James entered the living room which was decorated for the occasion of Halloween and a slight sobbing was heard from Harry's room.

As the night neared, a knock was heard on the main door of their house. James answered the door and found a smiling Peter standing in front of him. He let him in.

"Hey James I brought you a present for Halloween."

Peter rolled his left sleeve and touch the tip of his wand to the dark mark. Peter was smiling wickedly at James. James was horrified on seeing the dark mark on his hand.

Quite unaware, Peter was hexed by James.

With a bang, the main door crashed and entered Voldemort- the major threat to the Potters.


	4. The Heavy Losses

**Chap4- The Heavy Losses.**

A/N:- Thanx guys for your wonderful reviews. It just encourages me to write more and more for you. Like I mentioned before I will update on every Saturday. A big thanx to my beta. And keep the reviews coming it really makes my day. Here you go with chap. Hope you like it.

"Ah, Potter! It really hurts me to kill a talented pure blood like you. I could have used your talent very well. " Voldemort said with an evil smirk.

"I have never regretted my decisions, and never will."

"You won't be alive to regret. You could have joined me and I wouldn't have to kill you."

"Only over my death." James challenged.

"Crucio" screamed Voldemort. James lay flat on the floor shouting with intense pain. Voldemort left the curse for a moment. James could anticipate his death and hence shouted in a hoarse voice

"Lily, take Harry and run for your lives."

Lily who was halfway the stairs saw Voldemort spell an 'Avada Kedavra' on her husband who fell with a thump on the floor, lifeless. Lily was utterly shocked but recovered her senses and ran for Harry.

Voldemort followed her up stairs and as she was about to apparate with Harry, he entered the room.

"Trying to save your son from me, mudblood? How far could you run?"

"I beg you, kill me but spare my son" and saying this she pulled Harry behind self.

"Sweet motherly love…. I like it. But that's not going to help save your son's life."

"Please… please…. Please spare him."

"Don't tell me what to do. Just step aside, let me kill him and I will spare your life. Or else I will kill you first and then take the pleasure of killing him." Voldemort told her thinking about Severus's request.

"But why do you want to kill him? He's just a baby. I'm a mudblood, he is not. Kill me but not him."

"The reasons are mine always. You don't need to know why. Pettigrew was much easily convinced than you are."

"Pettigrew… P… P… Peter was the one who brought you here?"

"You are wasting too much of my time and you are not even worth it.

Saying this, he spelled the killing curse with a flick of his wand and a beam of green light left the tip of his wand. Just before it could hit a frightened Lily, a golden shield engulfed both of them. It had come from the little wizard whom Lily was trying to protect- Harry.

Severus was working in his dungeons on some potions when someone floo called him. It was Lucius. He informed Severus that Voldemort had gone to kill the Potters. Lucius was unaware of the deep love Severus possessed for Lily. He called Severus to just tell him that the information he had given to the dark lord had been helpful and now it was being handled. He knew though that Severus would be happy to hear this and was in for a reward from the lord. Severus was bewildered to hear this, but had to keep his facade. He showed to be satisfied but his insides were on fire. He closed the floo convincing his _friend_ that it was not safe to talk here.

He knew the Potters lived at Godric Hallow and hence decided to go. He was on his heels and crossed the anti apparition point and apparated there. But he couldn't find the actual house as it was protected by the fidelius charm. He had once overheard Dumbledore mention its location. He went there and cast the counter charm of fidelius which he had himself invented. The house came into view and he entered the house tightly griping his wand, only to find a dead James and overly shocked Peter kneeling beside James's body. He just wished he wasn't too late. Hope Lily and Harry were alive.

He ran inside to find Lily but then heard some voices from upstairs. He recognized it to be Lily's voice who was begging for her sons life and Voldemort's '_Avada Kedavra'_.

'No-_ my_ Lily can't die' his insides were screaming.

'No, she can't.'

'She has to stay alive for me.'

'I can't live without her.'

'My life is already dark without her in it.'

'If she dies, I will be responsible for it. I will never forgive myself. I will kill myself too.'

He followed the voice and rushed to the nursery.

He saw Lily engulfed in golden shield emitted by Harry and the curse rebounded to Voldemort. Voldemort uttered a low shriek and was thrown towards the wall behind him. A limp body with blank dead eyes was found by it.

Lily fell to the floor not believing what had happened, Harry who immediately fell asleep due to magical exhaustion. Severus came into the room and took in the scene in front of him. Lily was crying for the loss she suffered in one evening, how could this happen?

Whilst in Severus mind different thoughts were running. Is Lily fine? Did Voldemort attack her? Was she under the crucius? Is she hurt? Should I console her? Will she allow me to do so? Does she know I was the one to cause this? Will she be able to forgive me ever?

After few moments Lily rose from the floor and looked at Harry who was fast asleep in his crib. Lily took Harry in her arms and started to silently weep hugging him tightly. But how was he able to cast such a powerful shield that caused the destruction of dark lord? Harry hadn't even shown any signs of accidental magic then how could he conjure such a powerful shield that rebounded the killing curse? She had never heard of any one surviving from the killing curse. Then how could her son do so? She was thinking of every possible conditions and circumstances that could cause it when Severus interrupted her thoughts.

"Lily, are you alright? Are you or Harry hurt?" Severus asked with fear. His eyes not for a second ceased to trace her.

"Neither me nor Harry is hurt, Severus" Lily replied still tears flowing down her cheeks.

Lily left the room with Harry and descended downstairs. After Lily left the room, Severus looked around to find any other signs of destruction. He didn't find anything. He lifted his left sleeve to see his dark mark vanished from his hand. That meant that dark lord was defeated. But how could a small child of mere one year defeat the darkest wizard of all the time so easily? Was that prophecy fulfilled? Many thoughts were running in his mind and he decided to leave the room and call Albus. He was the one who could explain certain things to him, and left the room.

Lily had placed Harry on the couch and was sitting beside the lifeless body of her husband and silent tears were flowing down her cheeks.

Severus was on the verge of losing his self control and hug Lily tightly to console her. He could not bear to see her cry. He was the reason for heavy losses to her.

"Peter brought Voldemort here; he is responsible for all this." Lily told Severus as if she was reading his thoughts. Severus was shocked to hear this.

"Wasn't Peter one of the marauders? Why would he cheat on you?" Severus asked with disbelief.

"Voldemort convinced him and he agreed. He was secret keeper to this place."

"He was in utter shock when I came in." Severus told her.

"James truly trusted him." With that more tears came flowing.

"I was thinking of calling Albus, if you don't mind?" asked Severus.

"Please call him." With that Severus left the room with a glance at Lily who was still sitting on the floor beside James. He stepped into the floo throwing the floo powder in it which turned green and called 'Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts school of Wizardry and Witchcraft' and disappeared.

Severus reached Dumbledore's office looking for him. He was seated in his chair behind his disk going through some of the paper work. He looked up to meet black eyes filled with sorrow. He stood at that instance and went towards Severus who was staring in infinity, motionless. Dumbledore understood with sheer expressions on his face that something was terribly wrong. He motioned Severus to take a seat and did the same.

"What's wrong Severus? Are you alright? "

Severus just nodded in a no, not trusting his voice to talk with all the grief it carried, and resting his head on his hands, replied in a muffled voice,

"James is dead…"

Dumbledore stood up in shock and came to stand besides Severus to console him. He patted on Severus's back and urged him to tell him what exactly happened. After a few seconds Severus rose up and narrated the whole sequence of disastrous events he witnessed.

"So Peter was on Voldemort's side?"

Severus nodded affirmatively.

"Are you sure Voldemort was defeated by Harry?"

"Yes Albus, to our surprise he did." He folded his left sleeve and showed the place where a dark mark existed earlier.

"We need to retrieve Harry and Lily here Severus." Severus followed hurriedly behind Dumbledore and both of them reached Godric Hallow.


	5. The News Spreads

**Chap5: The News Spreads**

**A/n:- **Here comes another Saturday so comes a new chapter. Starting the Lily/Severus part from here. Hope you will like it…. Any new ideas are welcomed. Please review at the end of the chapter. A big thanx to my beta…. And a Happy Friendship Day to all in advance….

Lily was hugging a lifeless James on the floor and her eyes were continuously shedding tears. Lily was feeling very guilty.

_You died because of me._

_I am responsible for your death._

_We shouldn't have fought._

_If I didn't say anything to you, you wouldn't have been here to die in the first place._

_Why of all the days I had to fight with you today?_

_We were having a great life and now it's all ruined._

_Harry lost his doting father at this tender age just because of me._

_I lost my loving husband and a great friend just because of my stupidity._

_I should have came to your rescue than just witnessing it._

_How could I be so selfish and helpless?_

_I can't forgive myself ever for this._

_I wish I were dead instead of you. _

_I deserve to die, you don't._

_James please come back, I can't live without you._

_Harry needs you, I need you._

Lily was insanely talking to herself still hugging James aggressively in her arms when Albus and Severus entered the living room, both taking in the scene in front of them. Albus went besides Lily and kneeled down to her level, taking James out of her grip holding Lily tightly by her shoulders and shaking a little to bring her back to senses.

"Lily, you can't be weak now. You are the only one Harry has. " Albus told caringly to Lily patting her shoulder.

"James died because of me, Albus"

"This is none of your fault; you couldn't have stopped it from happening, Lily"

"If I could have gone for his rescue, he would have been in between us."

"No dear, that would have just killed you both."

"It would be better if I had died instead of him."

"You can't change the past Lily. James is dead and you have to accept it. You have to live for your son Lily. James was destined to die. You were spared for Harry. " saying so Dumbledore stood up and headed for Harry who was fast asleep on the couch. He quickly cast a scanning spell on Harry to see whether he had done any damage to his magical core due to the exhausting and strong accidental magic he had performed almost an hour ago. He also checked for any after effects of the killing curse.

Seeing that everything was fine with him, Albus told Severus "Proceed taking Lily and Harry to my office. It's a safe place for both of them."

"No, I don't want to leave James. He's dead and you want me to think about my safety?" Lily wept.

"You have to think about Harry's safety dear."

"Yes Lily, he's right. Harry might be threatened by the death eaters."

"I would happily embrace death if I get to be with James."

"No you can't. not until I am alive." Severus said possessively. Dumbledore stared at him for a moment but then motioned him to hurry up. Severus nearly dragged Lily who was holding Harry protectively to Dumbledore's office.

"Severus, after you reach Hogwarts, inform the order members about the emergency caused and tells Minerva to handle the matters till I return."

"Albus, be back soon" said Severus with a last glance and left.

AS soon as Severus and Lily left, Dumbledore went to fetch Voldemort body from the nursery. He reached the door to the nursery and halted a second before opening the door. He stood in front of Voldemort staring at him.

_Is he the same boy, I fetched from the orphanage decades back?_

_He used to look so innocent. I knew he was little odd at that time too but thought he would change for better, if I train him at Hogwarts._

_I never knew he would turn like that. I could have stopped him. _

_If he didn't turn towards dark magic, he would have been a great wizard._

_He wouldn't have died today._

With all these thoughts whirling in his mind he levitated Voldemort's body to the living room.

He reached living room and took a look at both the dead bodies. Voldemort was destined to die but James shouldn't have died.

_He was a great wizard, great auror, doting father, loving husband and a caring and trusting friend._

_Harry in such a tender age lost his father._

_It's a personal loss to me also. He was like a son to me._

_I would certainly take care of Lily and Harry completely for you._

He levitated both the bodies to the graveyard at Godric hallow for the final death rituals. He lay both bodies on the ground and with a flick of his wand dig two ditches to bury them. He was sad that Harry and Lily couldn't be present at this moment. But their safety was on the priority. Besides Voldemort, being a mortal soul deserved to be buried like any other person. He buried both of them and placed a tombstone on it.

_I promise to bring Harry and Lily here as soon as I can, James._

With that he left. And apparated to his own office at Hogwarts where Lily and Severus were waiting for him.

Meanwhile, Lily and Severus reached Hogwarts and Severus after comforting Lily in Dumbledore's office on the couch with a sleeping Harry on her lap, went to find Minerva in her office to acquaint her with the incident that took place at Godric hallow. In no time he was knocking on the door of Minerva's office late in the night.

"What brought you here at this hour of night Severus?" Minerva asked perplexed.

"Dumbledore asked me to inform you about certain unfortunate events that took place earlier today."

"Please come in Severus." Minerva said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Dumbledore informed me about the defeat of Voldemort which caused the death of James Potter. He asked you to gather the order as soon as possible at the headquarters to reveal it."

"Merlin's beard, this can't be true Severus." Minerva spoke with utter disbelief.

"It's true Minerva; Dumbledore wants you to look over the matters in Hogwarts until his arrival."

"I'm worried about Lily and Harry, how are they coping up?"

"Not well actually. Lily is all broken. Anyways, I will take your leave now." With that, Severus hurried to comfort _his_ Lily before Minerva could see a glint of tears in his eye.

Back to Dumbledore's office, Lily was still deeply in shock with flooding eyes cradling Harry to her chest.

Severus was helpless, as he could neither comfort her nor could see her like that.

"Lily, do you need something? Should I bring something for you?" Severus caringly asked.

"Could you bring me back my husband, Severus?"

"Lily, I'm afraid I can't." he could not bear to see Lily in the condition she was right now.

"Lily I would rather suggest you start thinking about Harry's safety now. The death eaters would by now have noticed the disappearance of the dark mark from their hand. They will surely search for the person who killed the dark lord. So try to be strong for Harry. I know you have incurred a great loss but you have to deal with it as soon as possible. Remember James died to protect Harry." Severus consoled Lily who just nodded in response. Severus summoned a vial of dreamless sleeping draught.

"You need some rest Lily. Drink this and rest for a while. This will help straighten up your thoughts."

Lily hesitated for a moment but then took the potion from his hand assured by the look in his eyes. He converted the chair besides the couch into a crib and rested Harry in it. Lily lay crumbled on the couch staring at the ceiling until potion took effect.

Severus took the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and drank the calming draught. He started reviewing the series of events that took place earlier that day. They all had taken place so swiftly that he barely had time to think about them.

After a few hours, Dumbledore reached his office, attending the meeting at the order headquarters and was relieved seeing Lily and Harry both resting.

"Seems you were successful in persuading Lily to rest." Dumbledore whispered looking at Snape who was soundly sleeping on the chair. He headed towards his bedroom to reward himself some rest after such a tiring day.

At the crack of dawn, both the men were found discussing the Daily Prophet which lay on Dumbledore's desk. By then Lily had woke up from her dreamless sleep, which brought attention of both the men towards her. She took a look at the still sleeping Harry in the crib then at the two men sitting by the desk discussing profoundly about something. She joined them to hear what it was.

"Good morning, Lily. How are you feeling now?" Dumbledore asked caringly.

"I'm fine Albus. I have decided to start anew."

Lily's eyes drifted to the headlines of the daily prophet which read:

**You-Know-Who defeated for good but the defeater unknown. Death Eaters on hunt.**

The dark evil wizard whom the wizarding world dreaded is finally defeated by an unknown someone. Further investigation revealed the death of a skillful auror whose identity is still under the covers.

Lily was utterly shocked to read the headlines about his husband and son. A tear trickled down her cheek. At that precise moment Harry woke up and looked around him and started crying. Lily took Harry in her arms, hugged him tightly and started calming him down by rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Dada?" Harry asked his mother. Lily held him more close to her and let out a silent cry.

"I think you should take Harry to the infirmary. After yesterdays uncontrolled accidental magic he should be watched for his health. Severus would you mind escorting her?" Dumbledore requested. Severus nodded. As they left, Dumbledore smiled a 'know -it-all' smile at the retreating figures.


	6. Prophecy Reveals

**Chap 6: Prophecy Reveals**

A/n:- hey guys… m back with another chap… it really broke my heart when I didn't even get a review for my last chapter… plzz guys review after you read whether you like the chapter or not. It encourages me to write faster for you guys… thanxx to my beta for always editing my chapters even when you are ill…. A important note at the end of the chapter… please review…

The previous night Sirius received a patronus from Minerva informing the urgent meeting of the order at the headquarters, but as he was presently in France hunting down some death eaters, he couldn't attend the meeting. Remus was also unavailable for the meeting, it being the time for full moon. Sirius was utterly shocked to read the headlines of the daily prophet the next morning. He immediately left for London. He arrived at Grimmauld place and tried to contact James and Peter but to no avail. He contacted Remus, though very much tired he flooed over.

"Hey, Sirius" Remus said with a smile and hugged his friend.

"Hi Remus" Sirius hugged him back, Remus looked tired...

"I thought you were in Egypt? Did you read the prophet?" Remus asked.

"Ya, I just returned. I contacted James and Peter too. But didn't get a response. "

"I didn't attend yesterday's meeting."

"Do you know who the auror is that died yesterday?"

"No, maybe James knows. We should go ask him and then we all can celebrate."

"Ya, of course. After all the Voldemort is dead. And then we all can go on a long vacation." Sirius winked and Remus grinned.

"You will never change Sirius. Go get ready I will go make some breakfast and then we'll leave to meet James and then Peter. "

"Hey please make something nice. I'm quite hungry." With that Sirius left to get ready.

Remus went in the kitchen and started making some pancakes for him and Sirius. He was getting it plated when Sirius arrived.

"Wow, Remus. You know what, if I can't find a girl to marry I'm going to marry you." Sirius took a seat smiling at Remus and started eating his pancakes and Remus chuckled.

"I'm not going to marry you Sirius under any circumstances." Remus told him and he pouted in response.

They ate their breakfast and flooed over to Potter house at Godric Hallow. They both were shocked to see the destruction and feared that something was terribly wrong here. Their stomach was in a twist. They took their wands out and looked for any signs of their friends. They shared a look and could see the fear in each other's eyes. They flooed over at the ministry, which was in a uproar with the victory celebration. They searched for James and Peter and couldn't find them even there.

"Hey Sirius, Remus" a sound came from their left. It was one of Sirius and James friend from their department. He greeted the two nervous people with a grin. And offered them a drink both denied.

"Hey, have you seen James or Peter? And who died?" Sirius asked perplexed all sort of negative thoughts in his mind.

"No I haven't seen both of them. And I don't know who died I have arrived just now. They must be around.

Now both Remus and Sirius were having bad thoughts about their friends and feared it. They left to ask Albus. And apparated to hogsmead. They made their way towards Hogwarts, not talking with each other. All sort of thoughts were coming in their mind and none of them was ready to accept that.

The moment they steeped in Hogwarts, knew something was terribly wrong. They made their way towards their destination, to find answers to all the questions running in their mind _Dumbledore's office_. They found him in his chair behind his desk deep in some thoughts. They looked around his office and found a crib. That was it. They couldn't bear any more thoughts in their mind. There was already a turmoil in their mind. They just blurted out.

"Albus, what happened?" fear prominent in their voice.

"I was thinking about you two. Have a seat." He motioned them to have a seat with his famous twinkle missing. They did.

"Albus, we couldn't find either of James and or Peter. James's house at Godric hallow is devastated." Remus explained.

"Where are all of them? Are they alright?" Sirius asked.

"Lily and Harry are here. They just went to infirmary to get Harry checked." Albus informed.

"What happened to Harry? Is he hurt? And where are James and Peter? " Sirius inquired.

"Calm down Sirius. You both need to stay calm."

"Albus are you going to answer our questions or not?" Remus demanded losing his calm stupor.

"Peter was with Voldemort before he was defeated. And he granted access of Godric Hallow to Voldemort." Albus told them sadly ready for the outcome.

"WHAT? You can't be serious. No, peter can't do such a thing." Sirius yelled.

"I think you have got some wrong information Albus. Peter will never do such a thing to betray James. He is our friend." Remus exclaimed.

"I know that. But because of him James is not between us today." Albus broke the news.

It took both of them a few seconds to get the line fixed in their brain and think about it. Did Albus just say that James was dead? This can't be happening. He is not serious. He is fooling us. Sirius wanted to scream at the top of his voice. First betrayal by peter then James's death, this can't be happening in one single day. He must be hallucinating. There was silence for few minutes as they both needed time to think what they just heard.

"Albus, are you sure?" Remus was the first to break the silence. His eyes glistening with unsheded tears.

"You just lied that James is dead, didn't you? Just say you lied." Sirius screamed.

"It breaks my heart to tell you that it's true. James died defending Harry and Lily yesterday. I called for the order meeting but you weren't present there."

It was all that had taken Sirius and Remus to control their tears. Without any reluctance they sheded the tears that had been in their eyes for a while now. They couldn't believe their own ears what they were hearing nor could they believe their one friend had betrayed the other just under their nose. Peter was behaving odd, but they couldn't believe that this was the reason behind it.

"I m going to kill peter for this. How could he do this to James...!" Sirius accused with tears still in his eyes.

"James trusted him so much. We all trusted him so much ." Remus added.

"It came as a shock to me but Lily witnessed it herself. Voldemort told her that peter was the one and Severus confirmed it." Albus added.

At that precise moment Lily and Harry entered his office. Harry on Lily's hip and Lily looking dejected. She looked up to see Sirius and Remus and gave them a sad smile. Harry who was eating a candy given by Madam Pomfrey looked to see his two uncles and started wriggle to get down.

"pafoo, mooie" Harry exclaimed happily.

Sirius leaped out of his seat and took Harry from Lily in a swift move. And hugged Harry tightly. Remus hugged Lily and patted Sirius on the shoulder. He just hugged them both along with Harry and all three of them started shedding tears. Lily broke her resolve not to cry but couldn't control herself at that moment. Harry looked confused at his uncles and his mother and he was on the verge of crying when Dumbledore took Harry from Sirius.

"ganpa?" Harry asked Dumbledore pointing at his uncles and mother. Dumbledore understood Harry's gesture but was speechless. What should he tell this little toddler? Would he understand the intensity of his losses? Or what kind of the danger he is in?

I have to enlighten Lily with the prophecy. But can I tell her in front of Sirius and Remus? They will need time to accept this. Maybe this is not the right time for them to learn all this. They are just acquainted with the news about their two best friends. They surely need time to adjust to this. Maybe then I will reveal the prophecy to them. But certainly today is not the day.

"Sirius, Remus calm down. You can't just lose control over yourself. You have to do many remaining jobs James wanted you to complete. He would not appreciate to see you all broken down." Albus consoled them.

"You are right Albus. I will not leave even one death eater around in open. Whatever it takes me to do, I will do it for James." Sirius declared.

"That can be dealt with later, Sirius. For now you need to gather yourself. Take some rest and try to accept the truth as soon as possible." Albus gave a sad smile.

Sirius before leaving, glanced at Lily gesturing her to come along. This didn't go unnoticed by Albus and he interjected, "I have to talk some matters with Lily." This was enough for him to know that Lily won't be accompanying them and hence both left with a half hearted face.

When they left, Albus suggested Lily to settle in the guest quarters. He insisted her to get done with the morning chores and meet him back here for breakfast. Lily did as instructed and joined for breakfast resting a sleepy Harry in the crib. Sometime later Severus returned back to Albus office, showered and dressed. Albus wanted to reveal the whole prophecy to Lily in presence of Severus. When Severus was seated and Lily sipping tea, he started

"Firstly, Severus, would you care for some tea/coffee/lemon drop?"

"No thank you Albus. I just had my breakfast."

"Albus, I wanted to ask you something. I was thinking about it the whole night but couldn't get to ask you." Lily said.

"I would be much happier to solve any of your queries if they are possible for me." Albus replied with a small smile.

"Harry is just 15 months and how was he able to cast such a powerful shield that caused the killing curse to rebound and its dismissal of no one but the dark lord himself? And he suffered from nothing but just magical exhaustion? " Lily asked voice full of concern.

"I was having the same thoughts this morning when Severus gave me his memory of the night. I am not sure what happened but I have a theory. Harry caused accidental magic which is too rare to occur let alone this strong. But he did so and hence the magical exhaustion."

"But isn't he too young to do such a thing? Will he be fine after all this?" enquired Lily. Severus was grasping all of this.

"It's just a theory I have Lily at this moment but I will let you know if I gather any information on it. And as far as Harry is concerned he will be a normal child. He will be a powerful wizard one day though." Albus looked at Lily who just nodded.

"Okay then, I have summoned you two here again to reveal the prophecy concerning Voldemort and Harry." With that Severus's face dropped.

"Severus, your knowledge about the prophecy was just the half. Here's the full prophecy as seen by Trelawney. "

"The one to defeat the dark

Will be born

As the month of July dies

The one will have to cause

The greatest deed of all time

Very small though

For it has to pay great depts.

Life still be endangered

By the followers of dark

The followers of dark will try to rise

Dark again to power

The traitor of light with the dark

Help the rise

The unknown traitor to dark

Supporter of the light

Will cause it to cease."

Lily was swallowing the line as they came by, and was shaking with fear as it struck in her brain. Severus was perplexed as the last lines somehow depicted him. Albus was watching both of them for a specific reaction. He expected the same reaction which they were having. It would make the further suggestion acceptable by both of them.

"Albus this can't be true. A prophecy on my son….! He was destined to defeat Voldemort." As she was speaking she was shaking more and more.

"Calm down Lily. I know all this is getting too fast but you have to accept it and act accordingly." Albus said soothingly.

"Albus are you sure? The remaining prophecy is true?" Severus asked with keen eyes.

Albus understood what he meant to say by that and nodded. Severus sighed.

"I think you two should leave together. That would be convenient as far as Harry's safety is concerned." Albus suggested. Lily looked up astonished, not believing on what she was hearing now. Severus gave him a _have you totally lost it_ look.

"Albus you must be joking." Lily said with a cruel expression.

"Lily, Harry will be safe only with Severus as he is completely trusted by the death eaters. They won't attack him there." Lily gave Albus an exasperated look but was touched by the care in his eyes. Lily looked over to Severus who was highly uncomfortable even with the thought of it.

"I'm ready to do so only for _HARRY'S SAKE, _if it is fine with Se…Snape." Severus turned to look at her in horror. This was the first time she addressed him by his surname. Had they become so formal?

Severus didn't understand what to say. Accept Lily and Harry in his life? Or deny the proposal only to hurt Lily? This had been the dream of his life for so many years now. After some thoughts Severus exclaimed

"I'm fine with it." Albus grinned with a usual twinkle in his eyes.

A/n(2):- my vacations have ended and I will start my college from Monday. Please understand me and cope up with me. I will not be able to post every Saturday like before. But I will post on alternate Saturday instead… please guys review….


	7. Sweet Memories

**Chap7: Sweet Memories**

**A/N:- ** Hello everyone… I know I am one day late. I am sorry. But u know how life can get tiresome and hectic… its almost 12 in the night and I didn't have time to get it checked from my beta… so sorry in advance if u find any mistakes. Thank u all who reviewed and read. Its always wonderful to have your reviews. Thanks a lot for them.. and keep reviewing….

Lily stayed that night at Hogwarts discussing with Dumbledore as many aspects as possible about Harry and their future. She was concerned about his security. Dumbledore assured her nothing could get worse.

"Everything related to Harry's security is being taken care of at spinners end… you should shift as soon as possible." Dumbledore said. Lily just nodded.

Next morning Lily packed all the remaining stuff at their house in godric hallow with the help of the house elves. Most of the things were destroyed in the attack but still some stuff was unharmed. So gathering it in some boxes, she was ready to floo. She shrunk all boxes to one and levitated it with her.

Severus had connected the floo from Godric Hallow to Spinner's End for some time that afternoon so Lily could arrive _safely_.

"Snape manor, Spinners end." Taking floo powder in one hand and a sleeping Harry in other, she threw it in the fire place and reached the spinners end. Severus had asked his house elves to make all the necessary arrangements for their stay. He was reading some parchments on his armchair when they arrived. He had blank look plastered on his face but was happy inside. He wanted to hide this from Lily and everyone to keep his façade.

He stood when they steeped out from the fireplace and called the house elf.

"Perry" he called. With a small pop the house elf arrived and bowed in front of her master.

"Yes, master called?" she asked. She was wearing an old faded jumper.

"Take the guests to their assigned room and help them with unpacking." Severus told the house elf and turned to face Lily.

"Lunch will be served at 2. Make yourself comfortable. If you need anything call Perry. She will be at your service." With that he left them and composed himself with his earlier parchments.

Perry took the levitating box down and started walking towards the guest room followed by Lily. Lily reluctantly took every step her eyes wandering here and there. They reached the room. Perry opened the door to the room. It was decently decorated. There were fresh colors, a bed in the middle, a window to the right and a door at the back of the room leading to the bathroom. There was a closet near the bathroom door. It was sweet and simple. Perry put the box near the closet and turned to Lily.

"Mrs. potter, should I get you something?" she asked.

"No, thank you Perry. I will call you if I need anything." Perry bowed and left. Lily placed Harry on the bed and put charms on him so he won't fall from the bed and walked around the room. Unshrinking the boxes she unpacked everything with her wand. Soon all the stuff was unpacked and placed properly. Harry was starting to get up by that time. She took Harry in her arms and cuddled him. Harry was awake by then and looked around to see everything new. He was not in his old room nor was he in Hogwarts. He looked around to meet Lily's eyes and asked her

"Mum, new woom?" she nodded. She didn't know what to explain to him. Harry looked around once again and was happy.

"I like." He told Lily. Lily smiled.

Meanwhile Severus couldn't concentrate on the parchments he was studying. Lily had given way to a huge lot of thoughts in his mind. He just couldn't decide how he was supposed to behave. Should he behave in a friendly manner even after her calling him '_Snape_'? or should he remain cold and unaffected at the time when she needs most of the support? But why was he even thinking this? She needed support but it wasn't expected from him. He was nowhere in her frame. He decided to act as cold as he could (even after she being around him all the time, that was difficult). She was the only one around whom he got weak. In fact she was his weakness. He remembered how she used to be with him.

_He was hiding behind a bark of the tree which faced her house. He was looking through the door at the back of her house. She just had stopped a vase of flowers from crashing to the floor. She just had performed an accidental magic. She was a witch like he was a wizard but she was a muggle. Her family did not notice this but he did. She was kind looking. She had deep green eyes with a frizzy red hair, but she looked beautiful. She wore a green dress which enhanced her features. _

_He would watch her everyday, from behind that tree. He was fascinated by her charms. He would think if they could become friends. Her sister was very grumpy with her. He hated her. Once both the sisters were in the park playing and Severus was watching her with keen eyes a little away from them. Her sister was screaming at her about something. He neared them to see what exactly was the matter. The 9 year old Lily was crying and was apologizing to her sister. _

"_How did you stopped the swing Lily?" she was screaming at her._

"_I don't know tuney. I really don't know. Please believe me." She was crying. Severus unknowingly came near them and screamed at her sister._

"_She is a witch, you idiot muggle." Severus interjected._

"_Who are you? You don't know us. You are a stranger and we don't talk to them." Petunia replied rudely._

"_I am not a witch." Lily told him sternly._

"_Don't talk with strangers Lily. i will tell mom. Lets go." Petunia started dragging Lily towards their house._

_Few days later when both of them were roaming around he saw them again and followed them. The reached the pond which was nearby. Lily was playing with the leaves fallen from the tree and a leaf started flying around her. Petunia looked stunned and gasped. _

"_LILY" she screamed._

"_Last time I did not tell mom about your stupid pranks but this time I am definitely going to tell her." Petunia yelled._

"_NO, tuney stop. Please don't tell mom about this. I promise this wont happen again" she begged her sister._

"_You can't stop it." Severus spat angrily and stood near them. Both of them starred at him._

"_You are the same boy from the park. You have no business interrupting us."_

"_I am interrupting as it happens with me all the time." He told them._

"_You are weird and so are you." Petunia said pointing first at Severus and then her sister._

"_No, you are wired. We are gifted."_

"_Lily lets go. I don't want to talk with this rude boy." She ordered Lily who was blankly starring at Severus._

"_No, I want to talk to him. I am not going anywhere." She told her sister. Severus smiled and raised his hand and many leaves that were fallen on the ground began revolving around them. Lily was surprised but she was smiling at him. Petunia was shocked and ran away from them screaming._

_They spend the rest of the evening by the lake. He told her that he was a wizard and the school they would go to at the age of eleven. She was happy that she was not they only one who could do all such stuff. He told her as much as he could about the wizarding world. she heard him enthusiastically with wide eyes._

_From that day they spent much of their time together. They became best friends. They would share their each and every thoughts, experiences. She would sometime visit his home when his father would be away from house. She once tool Severus to her house where he told them that they were wizards. Her parents thought that the children were playing a prank on them. But it was proved that they were telling the truth when a letter came delivered by an owl on Lily's eleventh birthday. It confirmed that she was a witch and Severus was not playing a prank. Petunia was dumbfounded and envied her sister as she was some sort of witch and will go to wizarding school too. She cried most of the night. All were very happy and went to Diagon Alley to do the school shopping. The Evans were new to everything but Severus helped them with all the things. They got their new wands and were ecstatic about its use._

_The day before they would take the Hogwarts express Severus and Lily were lying beside each other near the lake were they became friends. That had became their favorite spot to play and talk all about the wizarding world._

"_I wish we both are sorted into the same house." Severus said expectantly._

"_It would be really nice if we are in the same house, we will have lots of time together and I won't feel alone." Lily told him. _

"_Tomorrow we will leave for Hogwarts, I m really excited." Severus said earnestly._

"_I am happy but am equally scared too Severus." _

"_I told you not to fear. You are not the first one from muggle family. There will be many students like you too. And I will always be there for you and you know that, don't you?"_

_Lily smiled at Severus and mouthed "Thank you" to him which he returned with a smile._

_The morning of first September was very fresh and warming for Lily. Petunia was still not on talking basis. The evans and Severus along with his mother reached the station. They were ready to pass through the barrier to reach platform no 9 & 3 quarters. Lily was slightly hesitant to go but Severus held her hand and give it a light squeeze._

"_Don't worry Lily. Just hold my hand and run along. Trust me." With that they took a run and reached the platform and the black Hogwarts express came into view. Lily was flabbergasted looking at it. Soon they found themselves a compartment and bid a goodbye to their parents and were waving till they were out of sight. They took their seats and were having normal conversations when a raven haired boy along with a curly haired boy entered their compartment. They took a seat with them and raven haired boy was staring Lily which caught Severus's eye. The raven haired boy introduced himself as James Potter and the other one as Sirius Black and tried to make conversation with Lily. Severus did not like the way James was eyeing her._

_They were standing outside the great hall to be escorted for sorting. Lily was twitching with nervousness. Severus didn't leave Lily's side for once. He was again holding her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Lily felt some of the nervousness leaving her. McGonagall called "Lily Evans__**" **__Lily looked at Severus before stepping up to the sorting hat. Few moments later the sorting hat shouted_

"_GRYFFINDOR" _

_Lily left for her table and gave Severus a small smile. Severus was sorted into "SLYTHERIN"_

_They used to meet everyday in the library studying and on weekends by the lake or on the grounds of Hogwarts chatting. James would always play a prank on Severus but Lily just hated him and ignored any of his attempt to become friendly with her. The first year went by happily. _

_On a summer afternoon during the holidays ,Lily was running with a book in her hand laughing and Severus was chasing her to get back his book._

"_Lily stop. Give back my book" Severus screamed._

"_Came and get it back Severus. Catch me if you can." Lily smirked._

"_I will get both you and my book. Just wait and watch." _

_Severus caught Lily and bought were fighting for the book. Both were unaware that they were on the edge of the lake. At that moment Lily pushed Severus and with a splash he ended in the lake. Lily was rolling on the ground laughing and catching her breath. Severus was angry and turned his face from her and was planning the revenge. Lily called him and gave her hand asking to come out. Severus turned and smirked at her and pulled her in with him by her hand. They both ended drenched in water from head to toe. Those were one of the finest days of his life when they were together._

With a smile on his face, he was dragged to the present world when Perry arrived informing him that lunch was ready. She was surprised to see her master smile.

"Have you informed the guests?" Severus enquired.

"I am on my way, master." Responded Perry.

"you set the table for lunch. I will go inform them." With that, Severus left to retrieve Lily from the guest room.

Lily was engrossed in her own thoughts and memories of James. Harry was playing with his toys happily besides Lily. The bedside table had a photo frame of Lily and James on their wedding day. James was kissing Lily in it. Both were smiling at each other. Those were one of the happiest days of Lilys life. She was missing James. His absence broke her from within. Unknowingly a lonely tear left the corner of her eye and trickled down her cheek which was noticed by Severus who was standing at the door looking at a heart broken and depressed Lily. She picked up the photo and clutching it near her heart hugged Harry. She whispered in a lonely sad tone,

"James, I miss you."

"I wish I could tell you how much I love you."

Hearing these words from his beloved's voice, all the childhood memories that made him smile a few minutes ago disappeared and anger took its place in his mind. He swiftly turned back to the dining table where lunch was ready and Perry was waiting for them to arrive. Severus took his head seat at the table.

"Are the guests coming master?" Perry asked.

"I suppose its your duty to inform them. You are the house elf, not me." Severus angrily spat. Perry noticed the sudden change in her masters behavior and rushed to inform the guests.

**A/N(2)**:- I know I took some memories of Severus from deathly hallows and added some of mine… I hope u don't mind… and please review…..


	8. Sirius' Insecurities

**Chap8: 'Sirius' insecurities**

**A/N:-**Hey everyone… I know I am late again… sorry…. Before I knew, it was Saturday and I hadn't even started. So here I am at Sunday night, I spend majority of today thinking how to proceed. This is the best I could have in a day… Again no time for beta checking…. It would have been late by 4-5 days. I hope u would prefer my mistakes over a late chapter… Thanx a lot for the reviews. And keep them coming. It encourages me to write as fast as I can for you all. Without a further delay here you go… Enjoy… Please review….

It had been a week since Sirius last met Lily and Harry. He had a very difficult week swallowing the death of James and the betrayal by peter. He did not have the courage to face Lily after what had happened. After all, it was he who recommended peter as the secret keeper. It took him a whole week to gather his will power to show in front of Lily. Finally he decided to apologize to Lily. He felt guilty for James's death. So he went over to Hogwarts and rushed to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was at his desk dealing with some official parchments.

"Good morning, Albus" Sirius wished.

"Good morning Sirius. How are you doing this fine morning?" Albus looked up from his parchments and replied with a smile.

"I am fine Albus. Trying to digest everything." Sirius added with a sad note and took a seat in front of Albus at his desk.

"What brings you here Sirius early this morning?" Albus asked.

"I came here to meet Lily. How is she coping up?"

"Both are fine Sirius. She is trying her best to cope up with everything."

"Could you please tell me where do I find Lily?" Sirius enquired.

"I am afraid you won't find her in Hogwarts."

"So where is she staying? She probably is not living at Godric Hallow?" Sirius asked with a hint of care in his voice.

"No, Sirius she is not staying at Godric Hallow. She is living at Spinners end."

"She is living at her parents place?"

"No she is living at Snape Manor." Albus revealed. Sirius was dumbfounded hearing it. It took him few moments to find his voice back from the shock. The shock was replaced by anger rapidly. He was exasperated by the mere thought of it. He started pacing in his office to release some of his anger but to no vain.

"AND WHY THE HELL IS SHE LIVING AT THAT DEATH EATERS PLACE?" Sirius shouted.

"Because I know she would be safe there." Albus calmly answered.

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU THINK SO ALBUS? YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED HER." He yelled.

"I suggested her to do so. Why would I stop her? Both are safe there Sirius."

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND ALBUS? WHY WOULD YOU DO SO? YOU STILL REMEMBER I AM ALIVE, DON'T YOU?"

"Calm down Sirius. I know what I have done. Sending her to stay at your place would have risked their safety. And I don't think you would want that."

"And you think staying at that death eater's place assures their safety?" Sirius enquired agitatedly.

"Sirius take a seat first and just listen to me for a while." Sirius did so and turned to hear what Albus had to say.

"As you know the death eaters would be hunting down aurors and you are one of them. Their life would have been endangered."

"We would have added extra protection for them there. Remus, Kingsley, Tonks would have stayed with us to keep them protected, Albus." Sirius replied.

"It wouldn't be feasible Sirius. Bellatrix knows the exact location of your house and no concealment charm would stop her from attacking."

"Okay, as you say, if my house wasn't feasible, then why didn't you think about The Burrow? It was a safe place, wasn't it?"

"No again. It wasn't. even its actual location was known to everyone and besides, I can't endanger the life all of the 7 Weasley children just for the sake of Harry." Albus replied sternly.

"Okay, so we could have discussed it and found out a solution somehow. But what was the need to send her off to Snape Manor this early? We could have discussed Albus. You could have taken our opinions."

"Your opinions about Severus are known to me, Sirius. So I didn't find it necessary to discuss with you. And as you know too, he was working for the light as a spy of the dark lord. And he gave us fruitful information. I trust him completely and I hope you will one day."

"That day is never going to come, Albus. I will always be in my right mind always. And I could have taken her to any of the many properties of Black or Potter. Lily wouldn't have to be in the mercy of that bloody Snape."

"Sirius, come up with some sensible arguments. Do you think I wouldn't have considered them? But Bellatrix and peter knew all about Black and Potter estates respectively. Sending her to stay with Severus was the only best choice I had."

"I wonder how Lily agreed to go with him." Sirius said with a bitter tone.

"I convinced her to do so. She approved it only for Harry's sake. She knew that the death eaters wont distrust their own companion." That came as a taunt for Sirius who got more pissed than before.

"Sirius I know you are saying this in sheer concern about Lily. But trust me Sirius. I too care for her. I won't decide anything that would risk her or Harry's life. They are closest to a family for me. Lily knows that and hence she agreed to my suggestion."

"Lily is emotional. She is not in a mental state to oppose you. But I am in my senses and I won't let that half-blood harm my godson." Sirius warned and left his office.

Albus gave an exhausted sigh and exclaimed, "I was right not to tell him the prophecy. Lily could handle him better than me. As always, she is good with kids…!" Albus gave a sarcastic smile.

A fuming Sirius came back to Girmmauld Place and started pacing around hallway with different thoughts flooding in his mind.

_How can Albus do this?_

_What would James be feeling right now?_

_He never trusted Severus… and now he would be angry with me as I did not come to check on Lily a whole week._

_If he were on my place he wouldn't have let that happen. _

_How can I be so careless? How can I leave her with that scrooge? _

_How can I face James in heavens? He would be thinking I am a complete coward. I couldn't support his family when they needed me the most. He won't forgive me. I am such a bad ass. _

_Anyways, in vain thinking about the past….! I should rather focus on Lily and Harry's safety now._

_I should discuss these things with Remus. We both can think over the matter and can decide where to shift them. I think I should buy a new property for Lily with information to none. She could live there safely with Harry._

_I should also start working on seizing all the death eaters and transporting them back to Azkaban, there common residence. Especially, peter and Bellatrix need to be caught and send soon. They are the ones most susceptible to attack Harry._

_I have to take some immediate steps to rescue Lily from Snape Manor. _

_Merlin alone knows how he would have treated them in the past one week? I can't even imagine Lily in all the trouble only because of me, only because I couldn't visit her soon enough._

With all these thoughts storming, he left for ministry to find Remus and discuss these matters with him. He stormed in his office fuming. And took a seat in front of him and put his head on the table. Remus stopped doing his work and looked at his best friend with concern in his eyes. He knew it wasn't easy for both of them to accept everything that had happened in the past few days. It was very difficult for them to believe that James was dead and peter was the basic reason behind it. They were outrageous about it. But what was the matter with Sirius now? Has something bad happened again? He extended his hand and reached for his shoulder patting it softly.

"Padfoot what happened? Are you alright?" Remus asked with concern. Sirius didn't reply anything just stared at infinity. Remus got up from his seat and stood beside Sirius keeping a calming hand on his shoulders and urging him to reveal what had happened. The more time he took the more distressed Remus became. It had started bugging him now. Something really bad had happened. Sirius just looked at him thinking how to reveal what he had learned from Albus few minutes ago. He motioned Remus to take a seat across him which he readily did.

"Mooney I need to tell you something important."

"Go on. I am all ears."

"I went to Hogwarts to meet Lily and Harry. There Albus told me…" Sirius told him everything Albus told him. Remus took everything patiently. He didn't show any reactions which caused Sirius a great disappointment as he expected some. He waited for some reaction but nothing came which was making him impatient. Finally his patience gave away and he exclaimed

"Say something, Mooney."

"What should I say? Albus must have thought something before doing so."

"You know, Albus is very trusting. We can't take this lightly. What if _he_ does something to harm them?" Sirius didn't need to specify who the '_he'_ was.

"No, Sirius. I don't think he would do anything like that. All four of us(he, Sirius, James and peter) knew that Severus and Lily were childhood friends."

"But he wasn't a death eater then."

"But he also had a crush on Lily which she eventually never returned back. Because she loved James."

"But what if he wants to avenge the lack of Lily's interest in him? For your information, he always hated James for the very same reason."

"Sirius, I don't think Severus is so immature to revenge for something happened in the past."

"But, Remus we have to take the responsibility of their well-being. James would have expected no less. We can't betray his trust."

"What that matters is their safety and not who takes it. Come on Sirius, it's a high time. Start acting like an adult."

"I can't believe you are saying this Remus. I thought you cared for Lily and Harry. I will never forgive myself if anything happens to them again. I am not taking any chances."

"If that is the case and if it matters this much to you then we will meet Lily and share what we feel." This brought a smile to Sirius's face.

"Thank you, Remus. I knew you would support me."

"I am not going to force her into anything though."

"Neither am I. I think we should go tomorrow only. The fast the merrier."

"I will be at 10 at Girmmauld Place and then we can go to Albus's office to get the exact address of Snape Manor."

**A/N****:-** Please review… it helps me a lot. Hope you liked it.


	9. The Boy who Lived

**Chap 9: The Boy who Lived**

**A/N****:-**Hey, everyone. I am having my external practicals, you can imagine how life can became a hell when u join college late and within 5 weeks you have to give your externals… I am sorry this time I am 2 days late… but I hope you will understand me and stuck to the story… though I got only 2 reviews for the last chapter, I am happy that its something than nothing… but I expect more from you guys…. Now I got a new beta this time, he really saved me from the peril… thanx a lot MissingMommy…. Please review….

Nanettez: thanx for the review and answers to your queries…

1] I haven't mentioned that it was in last chap. It was meant to be , who not an auror but a powerful witch at that time. And being a black before marriage knew much about bellatrix.

2] as far as Mrs. Black is conserned, she just can't just tell the only heir of the Black's to leave the ancestral home. So better than fighting her son, she moved on to one of the many manor of them all over the globe.

3] As I already specified I was devoid of my beta when I posted the chap, so you just have to ignaore my mistakes.. but that will not be case now on… thanx a lot for review and please continue to do so..

Here you go with the chapter without further delay…. Enjoy….

The next morning both Sirius and Remus set out to meet Lily. They secured the exact location of Snape's manor and Flooed there. They were greeted by the House Elf who was in charge of the manor's security. After scanning them from head to toe, he brought them in. Snape gave an unpleasant look on seeing them.

"May I know the reason of your visit, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin?" Snape asked in a stern voice.

"We have come here to meet Lily," Remus replied politely.

"And why do you want to meet her?" Severus asked.

"To ensure you don't harm her," Sirius replied with a dangerous stance.

"We have to discuss some personal matters with her," replied Remus softly. Severus raised a brow suspiciously at them.

"Not your concern, you arsehole," Sirius glared, answering Severus' unvoiced question.

"For your knowledge, you can't Apparate from here without my permission."

"For your knowledge, we are not interested in that," Sirius scowled.

"Perry, take these intruders to the living room. And notify Lily about their arrival."

Saying this, he left the room with disgust on his face. Perry escorted them to the living room and went to fetch Lily. It took Perry five minutes to reappear along with Lily who was holding Harry. She took a seat across from them on the couch. Harry saw the guests and struggled to get away from Lily to meet his favorite uncles.

Seeing his struggle, Sirius came forward and took Harry from her arms. She was a bit uncomfortable, as she knew what they were here for. Sirius and Remus took turns to crushing Harry with hugs as it had been over a week since they had last seen him. And last time they couldn't meet him properly. Harry joyously exclaimed, "Yay," as Sirius threw him high in air, which he always liked.

When Sirius stopped and took a seat, Harry turned towards him and demanded,

"Pafoo, up, up."

"No Harry. Enough for now," Sirius told him smiling. Harry didn't like it and turned to Remus in hopes that he would throw him instead, but Remus only shook his head. Harry slipped from Sirius lap and went to Perry who was standing beside Lily and urged her to play with him. Lily saw that and motioned Perry to take him to their bedroom, an order which Perry followed willingly.

There was uncomfortable silence in the room as Harry left.

"How are you, Lily?" Remus asked, breaking the silence.

"I am fine. Thank you. How are you two?" Lily asked with care.

"We are fine as well." Remus replied.

"Is Severus torturing you two?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"Sirius! What are you saying? He would never do such a thing to us," Lily told him defensively.

"Sirius, will you just shut up and let me handle this?" Remus whispered.

"Sorry he didn't mean it like that," Remus reassured her, glaring at Sirius.

" I understand you both care for me and Harry. And I respect your concern but I am comfortable here."

" How can you live with that Frankenstein?" Sirius was now clinging to his nerves.

" He is not a Frankenstein." Lily gave him a _have you lost it_ look.

" You know you can always tell us if there is anything you need or need to be rescued," Remus assured her.

"Thank you for saying that. That means a lot to me. But I must tell you, though he seems to be heartless, he is not that bad," Lily reassured them.

" You surely can't defend him. We all know how he is."

"I am not defending him. I am telling you the truth."

"He is not making you do this? Is he? We will kill him if he is doing so."

" Will you just listen to me first before drawing any conclusions?"

" We will listen to what you have to say" Remus told her.

"He acts like he is tough and heartless but he is not."

"So now you have a soft corner for him? Has he given you any sort of potion? Is he infecting you?" Sirius asked bewildered.

" Stop acting like a dumbass, you moron," Lily yelled.

"We can buy you a new house far from here and place wards for your safety. You don't need to leave with him," Remus came to Sirius's rescue.

"Like I have already said, I am fine here." Lily was losing her patience.

"You can't trust him with Harry. He is a Death Eater. He isn't protecting you, only endangering your lives," Sirius told her.

"You don't know the truth"

"Then tell us."

"Do you know who caused the downfall of the Dark Lord?" This question caught them off guard and they looked at each other. This was the same question that was in their mind for a whole week now. But no one had a satisfactory answer for it.

"What does this has to do with you living with him?" Sirius asked. Though he wanted to know what really had happened.

"Will you just listen?" snapped Lily. Lily then narrated the whole incidence as and how it took place and Peter's role in it.

It took them few minutes to grasp everything that had happened that night.

Lily called for Perry, giving them some time to think and react.

"Yes miss, you called? " Perry appeared with a pop.

"Perry, could you please bring some tea and crackers for the guests?"

"Yes miss." With that, she popped back before reappearing moments later with a tray full of cookies, crackers and tea.

Lily served them the tea as they were still deep in thoughts about the fiasco.

As they both were sipping tea, Lily started,

"Now you know, Harry is the_Boy Who Lived__. _And it was Severus who rescued us from there."

"Oh Merlin. This whole thing is unbelievable…." Sirius exclaimed.

"But how could Harry cast such a powerful shield?" Remus asked, shocked.

"I don't know that but Albus said it was a powerful accidental magic which protect us. Maybe it was possible because his life was in danger. And to protect me and himself, his magic surfaced with a full blow.," Lily explained.

"You mean the shield was accidental magic and Severus rescued you after that?" Sirius repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yes, it was. Severus did come to rescue us, endangering his own life. And he then called Albus and told him what had happened."

"So this is the reason why Albus entrusted your safety in Severus's hands?" asked Remus, straightening up.

"Yes, I think so. Albus knew Severus was the only one who could ensure Harry's safety as the Death Eaters would trust him and none of them could even try to attack his house."

"But if Albus knew all of this, why didn't he tell us?"Sirius asked confused.

"Maybe Albus thought it right for me to tell you what had happened. Even I wasn't willing to tell you all these things but you left me no choice."

"Oh, so you didn't find us trustworthy enough to tell all these things?" Sirius accused.

"No Sirius, it's not that. Please don't misunderstand me. I just didn't want you to worry about all of these things. You already have much on your mind." Lily understood it was not the proper time to reveal the prophecy.

"You shouldn't have worried about us. Anyways if you need any help, you know where to contact us. Don't hesitate to do so," Remus said and before Lily could open her mouth in defense, Remus stood up and started leaving, followed by Sirius who just gave her a departing nod.

Lily stood alone in front of the living room feeling abandoned.

She thought she had lost trust of her two most trusted friends. She felt helpless but she knew that at some day, she would gain their trust back.

_Was it a wise decision not to reveal the prophecy today?_

_Would they understand me better if I had revealed the prophecy today?_

_Would I again lose their trust if they get to know that I knew the prophecy but didn't reveal it to them?_

She lost trail of her thoughts as some voices of, "Yay," were coming from their room. She smiled and went in only to see a joyous Harry clapping when the magical blocks began self-building. He was seating on a shrug near his toy chest and was thoroughly enjoying it. on seeing him smile, she lost all the worries and joined him on the shrug. She saw a gift wrap and a box that had carried the blocks lying beside them.

"Mummy, see… see… yay…"

"Yeah, baby. But who gave you this?"

But Harry was too engrossed in the game to answer so Lily turned to call Perry and enquired,

"Perry, who gave this to Harry? Did Sirius or Remus sneak in here to give it to him?"

"No miss, master told Perry to give it to him."

Lily was shocked on hearing the reply.

Meanwhile, Severus was high on spirits as he had overheard Lily defending him in front of the mutt.

_He is not a Frankenstein._

_Though he seems to be heartless, he is not that bad._

_He acts like he is tough and heartless but he is not._

_I am not defending him. I am telling you the truth._

Severus was relieved at least Lily believed that he wasn't cruel as he showed everyone.

He was passing through the hallway where he overheard their conversation and left after listening Lily's defending words to give them some privacy. He was so glad to hear it that in excitement, he lost his facade gifted Harry the magical self-building blocks through Perry. He felt pleased at least someone had faith in him. At least some one thought he was good. At least some one understood him better not to just believe his fake rigidity and arrogance. He closed his eyes and fell back in his blissful world.

**A/N:-** please review… next chapter includes a surprise… if I get many reviews, you may never know, I would post the chapter much earlier than my normal time….


	10. Black Eyes?

**Chap10: Black Eyes?**

**A/N:-** Hey everyone…. Is anyone even reading my story? If you are then please leave a review… it really encourages me to write more for you all. All your reviews keep me smiling all days long, it means a lot to me, so please leave a review. Thanx to my beta MissingMommy…. And here you go with the chapter… hope you like it….

The next morning, Lily was busy bathing Harry and playing with him. He was splashing water on Lily and clapping joyously when Lily transfigured the soap bubbles into ships. He was very happily looking at all of them while Lily was washing him. Harry was bouncing when a ship gave a loud whistle. They were busy in the bathroom when Severus was passing the corridor alongside their room. When he heard some noises, he proceeded to look for the source of noise. He just stopped at the doorway to the bathroom which was wide open and took in the scene in front of him.

He saw Harry playing in his bath tub while Lily was almost drenched with soap and water. But both were unaware of his presence. They both were engrossed in their own world. He saw the ships Lily had transfigured for him. And the memories of their own water fights in the summers beside the lake came in the forefront of his mind and a small smile twitched on his lips. He was amused to see Lily trying to lessen his excitement by talking to him in child language. He saw that and left them for some privacy.

All along the way to his room Severus was thinking about what he just saw in Lily's room. Lily was a perfect mom to Harry. He won't admit it but in some corner of his heart he wished she was mother to his children. His whole complete happy family….!

He reached his study and started working on some parchments which he was scheduling for when school started. He was scheduling everything beforehand to be just safe. He knew he would have to come here every night after school once started. Neither could he take Lily there nor could he leave them here all alone for months.

In no time, lunch was announced and he left to meet Lily and Harry. He had started getting used to them around him in just few days. He felt pleased watching them around his house. All meals used to be silent except Lily's child talks with Harry, urging him to eat, and Harry's weird voices while swallowing. He liked the child talks but never expressed it.

"Lily, do you need anything here?" Severus asked.

"No, thank you Severus. We are fine here," Lily replied without looking at him.

They were on formal talk's basis. At least they addressed each other with their first names, to which Severus was grateful. He didn't like Lily calling him 'Snape'. He hoped the time they were living here could strengthen their relation a bit, and can become friends again if not anything more than that.

He also started admiring Harry as he started showing less features of James, to his surprise but he still had eyes like Lily. As soon as lunch was over and Lily started getting up, Severus stopped her.

"Lily, I would like to have a word with you." Lily stopped and took her seat while the table was cleared.

"Yes, Severus. I am listening."

" As you know I have taken the potions professor post at Hogwarts." Lily nodded. Severus continued.

"Once the school reopens, I will stay whole day at school and return at night every day. I can't leave the job it will be too suspicious nor could I take you. Are you fine with it? You can always send Perry to retrieve me if something goes wrong or owl me or fire call me."

"Don't worry Severus, we will be fine. And I will always have Perry with me."

"Thank you, Lily." With that, she left along with Harry for her room. Severus was relieved to hear that and left for his study.

In the afternoon, crying could be heard from Lily's room. Harry was crying vigorously. Severus was working in his study when the noise disturbed him. He waited for some time but the crying didn't seem to cease. So finally he got up on his heels and headed towards Lily's room irritated. When he entered the room, he found Harry was alone in his room crying in his crib. Severus looked into the crib which stopped the cries for some moments and Harry held out his hand in hope that Severus would pick him up from the crib. But Severus was caught off guard by his gesture but was too irritated to pick the child. So he decided to return. As he was about to leave, he noticed a pair of black eyes staring at him from the crib. He looked backed surprised to see the normal green eyes inherited from Lily. He was shocked to see the variation. As he turned back to face the door, he was confronted by Lily.

"I went to fetch milk for him as he was hungry."

"You should have called Perry. He was crying vigorously."

"I am sorry if it disturbed you. I sent Perry to fetch some of my things from Godric Hallow." She proceeded to Harry and fed him the bottle. The little boy was satiated by the warm milk and was now silently staring at both of them.

Severus left the room, perplexed, trying to understand what he saw.

He wasn't sure about what he saw. He thought he had seen a pair of black eyes peeping at him from the crib. But how could Harry have black eyes? He had inherited Lily's green eyes.

Was he hallucinating? Or could it be called day-dreaming? But Harry possessing black eyes had never been his dream…

He was sure something was wrong with him. Maybe it was the effect of some kind of potion he was working on.

Meanwhile in Lily's room Harry was happily playing with his stuffed toy of a stag which represented James. He had bought it for Harry along with a black dog and a wolf representing the three of them., when decorating his nursery for him. The stag was Harry's favorite stuffed toy of all he had. She was looking at Harry and his stag with affection and love. They were the two people she loved the most. She was caringly brushing the hair on the stag. Harry and Lily were playing with all his stuffed toys when Perry returned back from Godric Hallow.

"I am back, Miss. I bought all you asked that was not damaged," Perry told Lily and bowed.

"Thank you, Perry. Will you please hang all the photos on the wall behind the bed?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Miss. I will hang all this frames." Perry bowed once again and started her work.

Almost half hour later, Perry was done with all her work and bowed in front of Lily.

"Miss, all the frames have been hung on the wall and all the other things have been kept in your closet. Is anything Perry can do for Miss?" Perry asked.

"Thank you, that will be all." With a small nod, Lily dismissed Perry.

Lily stood up and faced the wall with all the pictures. They were all sweet memories of her marriage. With James and Harry. She stared at a picture of James and her while they were dancing at their wedding. It was the first dance after their wedding. James was so deeply in love with her. She was blushing in it while James spinned her in the moving picture. She was mesmerized in that picture.

_She was walking through the aisle with her father at her hand. James was waiting for her at the altar. She was wearing a white silk smooth gown with fine embroidery and little pearls at the neckline. Her gown was short sleeved of fine silk. She had loosely done her hair with a little flecks on her cheeks. She looked a pure goddess_,_. __a long train and a net veil over her head. She had her bouquet in her hand which she was grasping to release some of her nervousness. She reached the bottom and her eyes met his. He was smiling affectionately at her. Besides him_,_ Sirius, Remus and __Peter__ were standing as the groomsmen. He looked at her lovingly and telling her not to be nervous __with __his eyes. She reached at the altar and her father handed her hand to James. He took her hand and kissed it._

_They exchanged their rings and took their vows. He kissed her with all his love, affection and a promise. He leaned and whispered in her ear, "I love you Mrs. Potter." _

_She smiled at him and blushed at her new title. He took her for the __honorary__ dance. He just whirled her and they both were waltzing. After that__,__ she danced with all of them and last dance again with James. They went to Paris for honeymoon and returned to Godric Hallow after two weeks._

_Another week passed happily. Lily settling in her newly married life. James as a loving husband and a perfect companion for life. One Sunday afternoon__,__ Sirius, Remus and James were waiting for __Peter__ to arrive in the living room and were going to go for a __Quidditch__ game after that when Lily came into the room._

"_James, I need to tell you something." Lily told her husband. James looked up from where he was seated and urged Lily to speak with a small smile._

"_James I wanted to tell you this since we returned but couldn't gather the courage to tell you that…" before Lily could finish her sentence she ran to bathroom covering her mouth with her hand. James looked at his friends and ran after her to see what happened to her. He was worried for her. He didn't know she was ill. He had to take her to the St. Mungos immediately. He knocked on the bathroom door and some moments later Lily came out. She was looking flushed. And James was hell worried for her._

"_Lily__,__ are you alright? We need to go to St. Mungos now. Why didn't you tell me that you were sick__?__" James grasped her hand with his left hand and put his right hand on her waist to lead her to living room from where they would floo to St. Mungos._

" _I am alright. You don't need to worry. This is natural." She was telling him when they reached the living room where __Padfoot__ and __Moony__ were puzzled._

" _Are__ you ill?" Sirius asked with care._

"_No, I am alright actually. James is worrying needlessly. James__,__ sit down I need to tell you something." James obeyed after making Lily comfortable on the sofa and took a seat beside her still holding her hand._

"_I am pregnant." Lily breathed out. She didn't knew she had stopped her breath. James looked far more then perplexed to hear what she just said. He shook his head to grasp what she said. He looked at his both friends who were looking hysterical as well. They didn't speak for a minute. Lily was looking frantically between them for some reaction and was getting nervous at this._

" _You__ are going to be a father." She tried again to receive some reaction from him. At last__,__ James came to his senses and was euphoric. He hugged her tightly and was on cloud nine._

"_Thank you. You don't know what have you given me. I can't tell you how happy you have just made me. I am going to be father. Sirius, Remus did you hear that?" James asked jubilantly. There was no limit to his happiness._

_Remus and Sirius shared a look before they could react. They stared first at Lily then at James and then again at Lily. They were baffled. They were going to become uncles. A small baby would come into their life. Wasn't it too early. Almost a month ago James got married and now a father. They were wearing a complete confused looks on their faces._

"_Remus, Sirius. Say something." James requested._

_At that moment Sirius started laughing and was rolling on the floor holding his stomach followed by Remus. Both Lily and James raised their brows at their weird reaction. They hadn't expected such a reaction from them. Seeing their frown__,__ Sirius recovered a little from his laughing feat and with his sleeves rubbed away the tears which he had._

"_Lily, you have to be kidding us. James a father and we uncles. Nice one. Hilarious__,__" Sirius said still chuckling._

"_Sirius__,__ you fool__,__ this is not a joke. Dunderhead__,__" Lily yelled at him. How dare he think this was a joke__?_

_It took all of them a little time to recover the shock. But then all of them were really happy. They started decorating the nursery the very next day… full of enthusiasm and happiness. She had never seen James like that before__,__ not even when she agreed to marry him. He would bring something or other everyday when he returned from the __Ministry__. He would never miss even one of her appointment with the __Healers__ for monthly checkup._

_They have decided to not to acknowledge the gender of their baby. He choose every toy, colors, clothes for their baby with outmost love. He had brought stuffed toys resembling animaugus off all 4 friends. He would bear all her mood swing along with her yelling and desires at any time._

" _I want ice-cream with a pinch of pickle flavor along with basic chocolate flavor but not dark chocolate. NOW__,__ " she yelled at him._

" _Dear__, it's almost midnight. All the shops are closed. I will bring it for you tomorrow, first thing in the morning. I promise." James tried to convince his pregnant wife with a bad mood swing._

" _I want it now. I m craving for it. get it now for me not in the morning. Now. Now. NOW." She yelled again and kept a hand on her bulging stomach to relax her a bit. Breathe in. breathe out._

_Whatever she asked for, he got her that. However absurd it was or irrelevant. He loved her deeply and completely. When Harry was born__,__ he was elated. He was a dotting, careful, patient father._

_He learned to deal with all of Harry's needs quickly__,__ like changing his nappies. He spent majority of his time with them now. He didn't even mind missing a __Quidditch__ game to spent time with him. A small smile on Harry's face would melt his anger, tension, worries._

_He would play with him, teach him new things. He was proud of his son. He would thank Lily everyday for such a wonderful gift she had bestowed upon him. She now loved and respected him even more._

_The first year with Harry was rather difficult. He would wake in middle of night for some reason. Specifically due to hunger. And James and Lily would take turns watching over him. He did all that without a single word. He was rather delighted to do it for his son._

"_Goodnight son, dada loves you at lot." He would say that to him every night when they would tug him in his crib. He would kiss him on his forehead before leaving the nursery. It had become a routine for him. Busy or not busy, he would always tug Harry to sleep at night. And would read to him mostly. He loved when Harry would just cuddle in his lap and would fall asleep against him. He loved that feeling._

" _He__ is asleep. You can put him in the crib." Despite being more than a year, since Harry had been born. She was still fascinated to see James in such a fatherly mood. He looked up to meet Lily's eyes and nodded. After tugging Harry in the crib with the stag stuffed toy representing him, he turned to meet his wife leaning against the doorframe. He kissed her and whispered__,__ "I love you Lily. And like always I am speechless to tell you how grateful I am for giving me Harry." He embraced his wife in a tight hug. James was never shy to show his feeling. He loved her and she loved him. The merry two years of their married life had _been_ like minutes to her with him aside her all the while._

Harry who was busy playing with the stag looked around to find his mother and was delighted to see all the pictures from his old home in his room. He was jumping on the bed clapping and laughing. That sound brought Lily back to present and she looked at her son with utmost care and love. She moved to the bed and picked him up and then both faced the wall of happy memories.

"Mumma, dada and me," Harry said, pointing at a photo of his first birthday besides the one when he came home from the hospital. He was wriggling in her arms delightedly. They both lost in their blissful world of happiness.

**A/N:-** I started creating loops in the story to which you will find the answer soon… hope you enjoyed it… please review….


	11. New Bonds

**Chap 11: New Bonds**

**A/N:- **hello everyone…. I am sorry for the accident that occurred and I had to delete the complete story and repost it losing all your reviews, follows and favorites. I hope I can get them all back…. I tried my best I could to make this chapter to gain all your love the best I could…. Thanx again to my beta MissingMommy….. please read and review…..

Without further delay here you go with my next installment…. Enjoy….

Severus started school regularly. He would come back to Spinners' End for dinner every evening. All three of them got habituated with each other's presence. They would always have dinner and sometimes the evening tea together. Harry started familiarizing with him day by day… once he also greeted him with 'hi Sev', which was answered by an arched brow from Severus. Despite his dislike, Severus got used to his greetings. He didn't liked being addressed as "Sev" but he made an exception for Harry.

Some days flew by and the Christmas holidays came. Severus used to spend his Christmas at Hogwarts, but this year he decided to celebrate it with Lily and her son at Spinners' End . On the last day before the holidays begun, he came back to Spinners' End early due to lack of his usual classes.

"Hi Sev," came Harry's voice. He was playing with Perry and his usual stuffed toys. Severus just nodded at him.

"Perry, start preparing for Christmas. We would celebrate it here," Severus told her sternly. Perry looked up at her master to confirm what she heard him right. She was very delighted when Severus nodded at her and left for his room. She was surprised and overwhelmed to do so.

Soon the whole place was decorated for the occasion. A big Christmas tree was erected in the living room. Lily and Harry were helping Perry to decorate the tree like Lily used to do every year. She preferred to do it manually rather than magically. Harry was excited to place the big golden star on top of the tree. He was mesmerized to see the tree fully decorated with fairies, candy canes, stockings, lights, candles, and bows . The tree was sparkling it just needed the star to be completed. Lily took Harry in her arms and raised him to attach the star, but the tree was high for her reach. She tried but failed.

"Harry, I think I will have to attach the star for you," she told him and was about to take the star and leviate it to the top.

"No, mumma. Me star. You no," Harry cried and denied to give the star back.

Severus was watching the whole fiasco from behind his book in the living room beside the fireplace. He was irritated by loud whimpering of Harry. He stood and crossed the space between them and picked Harry. He raised him so he could place the star.

"Thank you, Severus," Lily politely said. Harry was clapping his hands and jumping in Severus's arms with glee.

"What do you say Harry?" Lily asked.

He thanked him and in joy hugged him and gave a wet sloppy kiss on the cheek. Severus was astonished and confused at the innocent gesture.

Lily was biting her lower lip to stop from laughing at his expressions. For some while, Harry was in his arms and denied to leave him. Lily was enjoying this. She was thankful, that Harry brought this side of him back.

They were enjoying the occasion, though she expected Sirius and Remus to come by. But only their gifts and greeting for her and Harry came. The Christmas Eve was cheerful for Harry. He was excited to see his gifts from Santa and so was adamant on sleeping in the living room.

Next morning, Severus slipped two boxes of stuffed toys and candies as a gift from Santa to little Harry. He gave Harry a toddler picture book about basic spells. Many gifts came and he was fascinated by all of them.

on an evening two weeks later, Severus was hid behind a book on the armchair. Lily and Harry were seated on the shrug in front of the fireplace and playing with his Christmas gifts. Several small balls were dancing in the air for Harry, who clapped and jumped. Harry sneezed. Lily could feel the cold in the air, she stood up to bring some warm clothes for him and left.

Meanwhile, Harry tried to catch one of the bright red balls bouncing and the ball just fell and rolled in the fire. Harry crawled towards the fire to get the ball out. He was about to put his hand into the fireplace when he was snatched up and held tightly. Few moments later, Severus took a convincing look all around Harry, to inspect from any kind of burns.

"Harry, are you alright?" he asked the slightly shaken kid in his embrace.

"Are you hurt?" he asked again. For a reply, Harry just rested his head on his shoulder and Severus patted his back to comfort. Lily came in to see both of them in an hug. She was bewildered but held a sign of content on her face on seeing them bond well.

"What happened to Harry?" Lily asked coming to stand beside them.

"He was about to put his hand in the fire. Where were you? How can you be so irresponsible?" Severus asked harshly.

"I just went to fetch some warm clothes for him, Severus. I didn't expect him to do such a thing in my absence," she replied. He was about to hand over Harry to her, but noticed Harry peacefully sleeping in his embrace. He started towards Lily's room to place Harry on his bed. He placed Harry on bed and left.

_Am I turning soft?_

_Why I feel protected towards that boy?_

_He is James's son._

_And Lily's son too._

_Despite my dislike why do I feel attracted towards the child?_

_Merlin forbid, something is happening to me._

From this incident, Harry and Severus started bonding with each other. Even Lily started trusting Severus with Harry.

**One year fled by**.

Dumbledore was seated behind his desk in his office when his floo turned green and Sirius and Remus emerged. He smiled at them and motioned to take a seat.

"Would you like a lemon drop?" Albus asked them.

"Albus, it has been a year and no attack had been directed on Lily and Harry. We want them to shift with us to Grimmauld Place," Sirius told him.

" Almost all the Death Eaters have been arrested. Now I don't think there is any reason left to leave Lily with Snape," Remus added.

"You are not able to understand my motive behind keeping them there. And I am afraid I am not in a position to explain it to you either."

"Do you think Snape is more capable of protecting Lily and Harry than any of us?" Sirius protested.

"You are misinterpreting me, Sirius. I do not think alike."

"Then what is in your mind? At least tell us. Or is it that you find both of us unworthy of your trust?" Remus accused.

"That's not the case. Please try and understand."

"We are no longer asking for your approval. We are shifting them right to Grimmauld Place."

"With or without your permission," Remus added.

"This time even that greasy git can't stop us," Sirius roared.

"That greasy git is destined to protect your friend and her son," Albus exclaimed in defeat.

"WHAT?"

Albus sighed and finally revealed the entire prophecy to them.

On hearing it, both were dumfounded and couldn't think of a word to express their distress.

"THIS IS UNBELIVEABLE….!" both of them exclaimed in unison.

"I knew it would be hard for you to believe it so I wasn't telling you. Not because I thought you unworthy of my trust."

Both Sirius and Remus looked down, ashamed of their words and accusations. Without a word, full of guilt they left his office still bewildered by the revelations. Dumbledore wasn't ready for such an abrupt surge of events. He thought it was inevitable for him to go inform Lily about what happened. So he decided to Apparate to Spinners' End to meet Lily.

He Apparated at the front of the manor, a house elf came to greet him.

"Good afternoon, Dumbledore sir." The house elf bowed.

"Can I meet Lily?"

"Yes, sir. Please come in and have a seat." With that the elf disappeared.

After a few moments, Lily came down the stairs to the living room where Dumbledore was waiting for her.

"Should I call on master Severus sir?" the elf asked, appearing with a tray of tea and cookies.

"No, I will meet him later," Dumbledore told him.

"Thank you." Lily took the tray from him and dismissed him. She made Albus a cup of tea and they sat on the couch in front of the fire.

"Is something the matter Albus?" Lily asked him.

"I wanted to talk with you about Sirius and Remus," he told her.

"What happened to them? Now what have they done?" she enquired worriedly.

"I told them about the entire prophecy," he stated. And then went on about the entire discussion he had with both of them.

Lily listened to him patiently, but was sad that they had to hear it from him rather than her.

"I should have been the one to tell them and much earlier."

"You were going through a hard patch in your life. It's not easy. This had to happen, and so it did. They were feeling sad and helpless as they couldn't help you in any way." He calmed her.

"They won't ever talk to me again," she exclaimed and was on the verge of tears.

"No, Lily. They quite understood your condition and will accept it eventually. Though it had been a year, the loss is grave for you all. They will understand. "

"I hope so. I don't want to lose them."

"You won't. Now, I think I will meet Severus." With that Albus left for Severus' study, where he is generally found on the holidays.

He made his way towards the study but was welcomed by an unexpected scene in front of him. He halted in the doorway hidden in the shadows. He had expected Severus alone in the room,; he didn't know he would meet Harry there as well.

Severus and Harry were making a big castle out of the building blocks. They were seated in the middle of his study surrounded by the blocks. Harry was enthusiastically picking up different colored blocks and Severus was helping him build the castle. Few minutes later, Dumbledore was about to enter the room and just greet Severus and leave. But Harry's castle was completed by now and was standing on his feet jumping in joy. He threw himself in Severus's arms in shear innocent joy, who welcomed it.

"Thank you Sev. We at last completed it. I wouldn't have been able to complete it without your help." In return to his gratitude he engulfed him in his arms and a faint smile touched his lips.

Dumbledore was shocked but happy to see this new bond forming between Harry and Severus.

"Its nap time now, Harry," Severus told Harry checking his watch.

"Sev, story, pleaseeee….." Harry whined as Severus stood and was about to pick him up. Severus dejectedly shook his head but obliged.

"But you will sleep after that," Severus told him, Harry nodded.

He took Harry to his armchair in the study, taking one of his story books with him. He sat Harry on his laps and began reading a story to him. It took Severus only a few moments, before Harry dozed off to sleep. Harry was tired with playing for much time and happily retired. His head rested on Severus's chest. Severus realized that Harry was asleep and closed the book and kept it on the side table.

He wrapped his arms around Harry in a fatherly gesture and rested his chin rested on top of Harry's head. He cuddled him closer to himself and the mask he always wore was now off. Lily came behind Albus to check in for Albus and unknowingly bumped into him in the doorway. She was about to ask him 'why are you standing in the doorway' but was silenced when Dumbledore pointed her towards Harry and Severus in the study.

"Harry, I am doing as much as I can to fill in the loss of a father in your early life. I doubt I am anything like your father, but I will do what I can for you." Saying so, he kissed Harry on his head and closed his eyes in content unaware of the audience watching them from the doorway.

Lily was having tears in her eyes which were fighting to fall but she was not allowing them. With her watery eyes, she gazed at the scene in front of her. Her watery eyes were speaking much more than her words could have been.

"He looks to be a changing man, Lily. Harry is changing him for the good. And in spite of fighting to the change which he usually does, is accepting it." Dumbledore assured her with his words and a small smile. He winked at Lily and left.

Lily stood in the doorway and a lonely tear escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek, gazing at the two most important males in her life. In spite of her tears she had a smile on her face.

**A/N:-** liked it, hated it? please review….


	12. A Wolf?

**Chap 12: A Wolf….?**

**A/N:-** Hello everyone.. thanx a lot for the reviews… I am glad that I am getting back my reviews. Here is the next chapter with a little bit of accidental magic and its affects. Hope you all will like this chapter as well… My exams are starting from Monday, wish me luck plz, I need it.

A big thanx to my awesome beta MissingMommy… please read and review… Here you go without a further delay, hope you enjoy the chapter..

As the days flew, Severus started sparing time to play with Harry, which Harry would be overjoyed to do. On weekends, after completing his work, Severus would spend more of his time with Harry reading him books and building blocks with him. He even bought him many gifts over the days.

Whenever Severus failed to come home on weekends due to his trips all around the world to gain scarce potions ingredients, Harry would throw a tantrum in the house asking for his playmate. 'Where is Sev? I want to play with him now.' He would ask Lily with tearful eyes, urgent and needful voice.

" You can't always play with Severus here. He has his own jobs and he can't cancel them just to play with you. You should play with Perry or me," Lily tried to bargain with him.

"But I want Sev. He is here only for the weekends so I get to play with him only for two days. The rest of the days I play with you and Perry," Harry pouted.

When Severus would come back, Harry would run to him in excitement and cling to him for hours on a stretch. Severus would hold him willingly and listen to all his ramblings with a smile and all his time reserved for him.

This week Severus was planning a small get-together for him as it was his birthday. While planning, he was engrossed in deep thoughts about Harry as to how he got so attached to the boy.

_I am still getting used to this new feeling, which I am experiencing for Harry. Unknown to me I automatically started caring for this boy. Three years ago if someone had told me that I would be deeply caring for Harry, I would have sent him directly to the __St. Mungo's__ psychiatric ward immediately, and yet here I am doing same. _

_I still can't deny that he is James's son, but I can't deny the unusual bond I feel between him and me. I feel the great love and care for him, and to protect him from everything that could harm him. Is it because I am living with them over a year now? Or it is because he is Lily's son whom I still love like I used to when we were younger? _

Severus was snapped out of his thoughts train when Lily asked, "Have you invited Albus to this get together?" To which Severus just nodded, still not completely out of his thoughts.

Lily and Severus had decided on setting a small get together just for family and close acquaintances like Albus. They couldn't get themselves to party together, as the loss of James was still quite raw in her mind.

Harry was cheerful whole day singing 'Happy Birthday' to himself and over excited for his birthday celebration. In the morning, he asked Lily pointing to James photo on their bedroom wall, "Dada wish happy birthday?"A lonely tear escaped Lily's eye and she hugged him.

"Yes, dada loves you and wishes you a very big happy birthday…" Harry's face was split in a grin and he started clapping his hand and hugged Lily. Unknown to them, all this was witnessed by Severus from the doorway as he came to ask Lily about get together preparations.

As the evening came by, Harry was getting hyper about this celebration though it was not like the one of his first birthday… Lily and Severus kept it as simple as they could without spoiling it for little Harry. Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus all came for the get-together. The evening went on smoothly except for Sirius's snarky comments towards Severus.

Remus was quite dumbfounded to watch closeness Harry and Severus shared over such a small period of time. Albus, who had witnessed this before, just had a small knowing smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

Perry did a fabulous job over the cake for Harry, followed by delicacies for dinner. Though Sirius was not happy with Lily living over with Severus but he was astonished, just like Remus was, to witness the love and care Severus showered upon Harry. He wouldn't ever say it loud to anyone but he appreciated it. Harry was hovering over his new gifts from all the adults. The three year old, after getting tired of all the bickering throughout the day, finally went off to sleep.

The next morning, Lily woke up to find a wolf cub curled up in the bed in place of Harry. She first rubbed her eyes to get all her sleep away and don't hallucinate. Though after rubbing her eyes, the cub was still in the bed to which she screamed, "Severus, get up here now."

Severus was sitting in his study to grade some papers, so he can spend his time with Harry when he was awake. He knew that Harry will not be awake soon today after a tiring yesterday. Whenever he thought about the now three year old, a smile would make its appearance on his face unknowingly. He had finished grading his papers and was reading a certain old book on potions he was working on when he heard Lily's scream of, "Severus, get up here now."

He stood from behind his study table in an instant, and his wand was in his hand hold tight. With that he ran towards Lily and Harry's room.

_Is there a death eater attack unknown to me?_

_Has anyone found about Lily and Harry living in my place?_

_I didn't feel anyone coming through the wards of the house._

_Should I call for Dumbledore?_

With all sorts of thoughts running in his mind, he swept towards Lily's room and in the way he found Perry and ordered her to call for Dumbledore. In the room, as Lily was still awestruck taking the scene in front of her, Severus checking around for any sign of attackers sped towards where Lily was standing. On seeing the cub in Harry's bed, his wand slipped of his hand in shock but he immediately got back to his senses and grabbed it before it could reach the ground.

"What on earth is this?" Lily who was on the verge of tears nearly shouted.

"Calm down Lily. I am not sure whether it is the same thing that I am thinking it is," said Severus.

Lily gave him a confused look.

Severus began to explain. "Look, I think the wolf cub in the bed is none other than Harry itself."

"You mean it's his Animagus form?" Lily asked worried.

"Yes you are right. I do think it's his Animagus form. But I am not sure about it."

"But how can he change into his Animagus at this age? It is a form of magic which even adult wizards are not able to achieve. And he is just too young for doing it."

"That's the reason I am not sure about anything. I have called for Dumbledore. I think he will be able to explain it better."

"But then how will he change back to his original form?"

"If he is able to transform into his Animagus unconsciously, then he will be able to get back to his original form in the same state. Let's try to wake him up."

With that, Severus patted the wolf and tried to wake him up. Due to a break in his sleep, Harry returned to his original form and started crying. Lily picked him up from his bed and stroked him gently to put him off to sleep again.

In the meanwhile, Dumbledore arrived at Spinner's End and Severus informed him about the whole incidence. Dumbledore was astonished to know all this happened with Harry so early. He had anticipated it but not so early. He looked at Lily and could see that Lily was all worked up and very much confused and in tension.

They settled in the living room, where Perry brought them all tea and then settled with playing with Harry with his new toys. Lily was not allowing Harry to escape her sight. When Harry finally woke up, Lily hugged him and was not letting him down in fear that he might change back into his Animagus form again.

" Why was Harry able to transform into Animagus this early? " Lily asked.

Albus gave a long sigh before answering her, " When Harry saved you and himself from Voldemort last year, his magical core became unstable. I knew that something like this might happen at some point of time."

" Did you know all about this all the time?" Severus asked accusingly.

"No. This was not exactly I expected to happen. Third year is a very important milestone in development of a magical core of the wizards. As his core became unstable, he showed this advanced magic unconsciously."

"But why today? He could have transformed on the night of his birthday?" Lily questioned him.

"Transformation into an Animagus needs some stimulation of the unstable core," Albus stated.

"And what do you think it was?" Severus asked. 

"Maybe some random dream and a strong emotion in response to the dream might have acted as a stimulus. That's what I expect."

"So what do you think we should do to prevent such incidences due to unstable core? Because dreams cannot be prevented and every time he dreams about something, it will show a strong emotion and such stimulus can prove damaging if stronger," Severus asked with a worried look.

"Yes, you are right. To prevent any further loss, we have to channelize his core in a proper direction so that it proves beneficial rather than harmful to him," Albus told to release a bit of the tension in the atmosphere.

"Where could we find a trainer for him?" Lily queried with worry dripping in her voice.

"Yes, I think we should start training him to channelize his core. And who other than Severus would be a better trainer?" Albus added. Now Albus was looking at Severus with a smirk and knowing air around him. To this, Severus choked on his tea and was now glaring at Albus with a newfound purpose of malice. Lily was now giving confused looks drifted between Albus and Severus.

"Are you out of your mind lately or is it that I am getting to know about it now?" Severus asked.

"Are you sure? Isn't it too much to expect from Severus? He is already doing me a great favor," Lily expressed.

"We can't trust anyone else with Harry's truth and his identity. We have to choose among the one who knows how to train and channelize the core. Fortunately, it's good that Severus knows everything and is much capable to do so. I trust his abilities." Albus relieved Lily from her uncertainty and shared a look with Severus.

"I know you are right. I completely trust in Severus abilities too, but the question is whether he wants to train Harry or not? And will he be able to give time for this after balancing all his already running works at school? I don't want to force him into anything. Neither do I prefer to be a burden on him," Lily said guiltily.

Severus didn't know how he should react to this? She thought that she and Harry were a burden on him and he was doing her some favor. He couldn't tell her that she was in reality fulfilling his long suppressed dreams which he never thought would come true.

"You and Harry were never and would never be a burden on me. I can very well handle all my works and train Harry, if that's what's good for him. I would never compromise with his training for anything," Severus told Lily.

But before anyone could say anymore, a quite snarky Harry made his way towards Severus and climbed in his lap and asked, "Sev, would you like to read me a story please?" He rested his head on Severus chest to which Severus embraced him in a one armed hug and kissed his head, lovingly.

"Of course kiddo, I would love to." With that he stood up to leave and addressed Albus, "Harry's training would start from tomorrow. And now, if you would excuse me." He took his leave and nodded at Lily before leaving the room.

In the study, Severus read a story to Harry from 'The tales of Beetle the Bard.' Halfway through the story, Harry was fast asleep on Severus's lap, resting his head against his chest. This is how Lily found them in the study.

"Albus left some time ago," she told Severus, who nodded. Lily made her way to them and picked Harry from Severus lap and patted his back as he complained in his sleep for being taken away from Severus.

Severus gave a weak smile on seeing this.

"From whom do you think Harry inherited his Animagus?" Severus asked.

"Probably from his father," Lily replied facing the door and with that she left the room.

**A/N:-** Hope you liked it. Please review….


End file.
